Nunca
by trekumy
Summary: El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y cada uno continuó con su almuerzo, tristeza y arrepentimiento reinaban ese hogar desde hacía diez largos años ya… - - Epílogo- -
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Nunca.**

**Capítulo 1: **

No sabía a donde me dirigía, no sabía cuando llegaría, ni que haría al llegar, el paisaje pasaba frente a mis ojos pero no me importaba fijarme en él, el único motivo por el cual miraba la ventana era para que ningún pasajero curioso viera mis lágrimas. Esas lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir, ese silencioso llanto que no lograba reconfortarme, en esos momentos no podía pensar claramente, si lo hubiera hecho sabría que no existían las suficientes lágrimas en el mundo que pudieran hacerme sentir un poco mejor.

No podía entenderlo, tampoco tenía fuerzas para intentar comprender algo, simplemente lo sucedido me había superado por completo, había destrozado mi alma en tantos pequeños fragmentos que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Nada me había dolido tanto como eso, incluso la muerte de mi madre representaba apenas un pequeño raspón frente a esta herida mortal de la que jamás me recuperaría. No se podía sufrir más… eso creía, pero no podía estar más equivocada…

Me sentía sola, de hecho lo estaba, estaba completamente sola, de un minuto al otro lo había perdido todo, mi familia, mis amigos y enemigos, mi prometido, mi hogar, mi ciudad. Segundo a segundo me alejaba de todo ello, conforme el tren avanzaba a través de esas eternas y frías vías yo me perdía más y más.

Mi sucio uniforme, con algunas gotas de sangre en él, era lo único que conservaba de mi vida anterior, es increíble como una chica fuerte y aguerrida pudo ser reducida a un zombi que sólo espera su muerte tan fácilmente.

El tren finalmente llegó a destino, seguramente fueron diez o quince horas de viaje, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, me sentía exactamente igual que cuando mi mundo entero se desmoronó sobre mí, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo lentamente por mi rostro y seguía sin entender… _¿Por qué?_... Esa pregunta se repetía en mi mente, pero me era imposible hallarle una respuesta… hasta el día de hoy sigo sin comprenderlo…

Bajé del tren, no tenía a donde ir, pero tampoco tenía porqué quedarme allí.

-Señorita, creo que olvida su equipaje- me dijo un empleado de la estación cuando pasé a su lado.

Lo ignoré y continué caminando, talvez nadie lo viera, pero llevaba el equipaje más pesado con el que hubiera cargado alguna vez, esa pena enorme que arrastraba tras de mí, porque no importaba que tan fuerte fuera, jamás lograría cargar con ella.

Caminé… sólo eso hice, no conocía el nombre de la ciudad, no me fijé en carteles ni en cualquier otro indicio de donde me encontraba, nada podía hacerme levantar la mirada, nada podía hacer que dejara de caminar, nada podía sacarme de esa profunda depresión.

Pasaron muchos días, nunca supe cuantos, y yo continuaba caminando, mi dolorido y débil cuerpo se negaba a detenerse y mi aturdido cerebro no estaba en condiciones de ordenarle alguna cosa. Durante la noche el intenso frío me calaba los huesos, durante el día el sol quemaba sin compasión las zonas que quedaban al descubierto del ya desgarrado uniforme. Caí muchas veces, miles talvez, mis brazos y piernas al rojo vivo ardían demasiado, pero eso, de alguna desquiciada forma, me tranquilizaba, era bueno saber que podía sentir algo más que esa detestable mezcla de tristeza, soledad, y confusión que tanto me desesperaba.

Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo sin comer o beber algo, sin dormir ni detenerme por un instante, una angosta callejuela, rodeada por casas de modesta apariencia, me vio sucumbir sobre ella.

-_¿Por qué?_- pensé antes de abandonarme a esa oscuridad que sabía, era la muerte.

**Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 2:**

Era feliz, no había pasado más de media hora desde que Ranma y yo salimos de la escuela, pero esta vez no nos dirigíamos al dojo, sino al distrito comercial. Adoraba ir a ese sitio en su compañía, el lugar estaba repleto de locales de dos o más plantas, no había una sola cerca de la vista y eso lo obligaba a caminar a mi lado… hasta en eso pensaron.

El doctor Tofú le había propuesto casamiento a Kasumi, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, pero lo cierto era que en un par de semanas sería la boda, Ranma y yo acordamos colaborar para un buen regalo, y aprovechando que ambos teníamos algo de dinero decidimos comprarlo ese día. Con una hermana como la mía no se podía guardar nada valioso por mucho tiempo.

-¿Llevas el dinero?- me preguntó Ranma ausentemente.

-Así es, aquí lo tengo- respondí colocando mi mano sobre el bolsillo donde lo guardaba –Pero aún no sé que comprarles.

-Mmm… imagina que te gustaría que te regalaran si fueras a casarte- comentó pensativo.

Aún era una niña, ese simple comentario me hizo sonrojar, desvié el rostro, no quería que él me viera, sabía que acabaría burlándose como siempre.

-Creo que un juego de vajilla estará bien- respondí intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio, faltaba poco para llegar a la tienda cuando una ancianita dejó caer su bolso al pasar a mi lado, y entonces todo sucedió…

-Señora creo que se le cayó esto…- corrí tras de ella con sus cosas, pero nunca pude entregarlas.

Ese horrible sonido, el más terrible que hubiera escuchado alguna vez, el que jamás se borrará de mi memoria. Un desesperado intento por frenar, cientos de trozos de vidrio y concreto volando, y su grito agónico que me atravesó por completo. Al girar me encontré con la escena más horrible que hubiera visto. Ese enorme camión casi incrustado en un muro y frente a él… frente a mis ojos, mi prometido… desplomado en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

-¡Ranma!- grité desesperada sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros.

Mi portafolio, el bolso de la señora y cualquier otra cosa que hubiera llevado en mis manos cayeron al suelo olvidados mientras me lanzaba hacia él. Lo abracé con desesperación susurrando su nombre, suplicándole que me dijera algo, que no me abandonara. Busqué su pulso, pero no lo encontré, no podía creerlo… él, mi prometido, el poderoso Ranma Saotome estaba… muerto. Y junto a él mis sueños e ilusiones, mi futuro entero había muerto. Lo sabía, nunca volvería a sonreír después de ese día… y nunca lo hice.

La ambulancia llegó muy rápido, demasiado, pero no le presté atención, estaba tan perdida en mi mundo donde sólo veía la sangre del que nunca supo que era mi único amor… intentando por todos los medios regresarlo a la vida, gritándole, sacudiéndolo, incluso golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, no podía perderlo, simplemente no podía resignarme.

Los enfermeros me arrancaron de él, me quitaron de su lado a la fuerza diciendo que no había nada que hacer. Los insulté, intenté golpearlos, ¿cómo podían decirme eso? ¿cómo podían cubrir su cuerpo con ese plástico negro? ¿Cómo podían subirme a otro coche y llevarme al hospital? Yo debía ir con él, yo debía poder cambiar el pasado… pero no podía.

Me dejaron sentada en la sala de espera, con la mente nublada y la mirada perdida, no entendía que estaba pasando, no quería entenderlo. Mi vestido y mis manos estaban manchados de sangre, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, y de mis labios se escapaban interminables sollozos. Mi familia apareció luego de unos minutos, debían verse tristes, no me fijé, todos me consolaban, hablaban entre ellos, pero no quería escucharlos, no soportaría escuchar algo sobre su funeral, porque si escuchaba algo de eso, entonces ya no podría seguir aferrándome a la ilusión de que él continuara con vida.

Tofú salió del lugar donde tenían a Ranma, era algo extraño, nunca lo vi entrar a esa sala, y él no trabajaba allí, pero no lograba deducir nada en esos momentos. Me tomó por los hombros y no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo, intenté evitar escucharle pero no lo logré. Me explicó que no pudieron hacer nada, que él había llegado muerto y que debía aceptarlo y continuar mi vida normalmente.

Ya no podía evadirlo más, la cruel realidad me golpeaba con devastadora fuerza… y como si eso no fuera suficiente, por detrás de Tofú pasaron unos enfermeros con la camilla de Ranma, la sábana que cubría su cuerpo no tapaba uno de sus brazos el cual estaba cubierto por la camisa roja, prueba inequívoca de que era él.

Alejé las manos de Tofú de mis hombros con algo de brusquedad, no quería que nadie me tocara, sólo Ranma podría hacerlo y si él ya no estaba no me acercaría a ningún otro hombre, sentía que estaba engañándolo de alguna forma, jamás hubiera imaginado que la engañada era yo.

Me dijeron que bajarían a la morgue, que debían reconocer el cuerpo, y todos se fueron… allí me quedé sola, temblando en mi asiento, sin lograr digerir lo sucedido, ¿no volvería a ver a Ranma? Era demasiado irreal e inconcebible para mí. Nunca tomé conciencia de lo extraño que resultaba que toda la familia fuera a reconocer un cadáver, y más aún sabiendo que Tofú debería haberlo reconocido al llegar, aún así sentí la necesidad de ir a ese frío y oscuro lugar. No estaba siguiéndolos, iba tras mi prometido, quería estar cerca de él mientras pudiera, no soportaba la idea de permitir que lo enterraran quien sabe cuantos metros bajo tierra, estaba segura de que perdería la cordura y acabaría cavando esa fosa para dormir a su lado.

Al llegar permanecí de pie frente a esa enorme puerta de metal que me separaba de él. Estaba dispuesta a entrar, quería saber que sucedía dentro, que le estaban haciendo, imágenes de películas venían a mi mente… no soportaría verlo dentro de uno de esos refrigeradores con sus ojos abiertos sin vida, y con esa etiqueta atada al dedo de su pie.

Aún así entraría, decidida di un paso hacia delante y entonces escuché esa voz… no podía ser, era Ranma…

-¡Increíble que se lo haya tragado!- escuché decir a Ranma mientras el aire se negaba a salir de mis pulmones.

-El plan era perfecto, todo lo planeamos minuciosamente- comentó Genma socarronamente.

No lo resistí más, me pegué a la puerta de metal y la abrí sólo un poco, apenas para observar a toda mi familia reunida en torno a la camilla de Ranma, y él sentado sobre ella sin un rasguño en su cuerpo… estaba vivo… me sentía increíblemente feliz y aliviada, pero no podía comprender que había sucedido.

-Así es, todo salió a la perfección, debemos agradecerle a Nabiki, si ella no hubiera coordinado a la perfección la hora en la que el conductor debía estrellarse contra esa pared podríamos haber lastimado a alguien- comentó mi padre orgullosamente.

-Debía hacerlo, era un plan muy arriesgado, pero separar a Akane de Ranma fue muy sencillo, sabía que ella nunca resistiría ayudar a una pobre viejecilla- esa fue Nabiki, hablando orgullosamente de sus habilidades –Además ese fármaco que Tofú nos proporcionó fue de gran utilidad.

-El infalible suero de la muerte, aquel que bebiera Julieta en la famosa obra, dejará a la persona que lo tome en un estado de parálisis temporal que detiene incluso el corazón, provocando la ilusión de muerte. Diluido correctamente se puede retrasar su efecto tanto como se quiera- explicó Tofú confundiéndome aún más… ¿porqué lo hicieron?

-Ahora sólo debemos viajar a Kyoto y casarte con Cornelia… ya imagino vivir en su mansión, entrenar en sus jardines y comer toda esa increíble comida de millonarios- las palabras del que creí que algún día sería mi suegro me abrieron los ojos… ahora lo comprendía todo.

-Nunca creí que hubieras podido comprometer a Ranma con la hija de un multimillonario, puede dolerme que no se unan las escuelas, pero esa chica en un gran partido, no podían dejarla ir.

-Así es Tendo, usted es un buen amigo y me comprende, además ya sabe que cuando seamos millonarios los ayudaremos en todo.

-Pero… ¿era necesario hacer todo esto?- preguntó Kasumi, aún me cuesta creer que ella estuviera involucrada en todo esto –No me gusta ver a Akane sufriendo tanto, ella no lo merece.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto Kasumi, esta era la mejor forma en la que Akane dejaría en paz a Ranma, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que arruinara su boda, hay mucho dinero en juego- explicó… mi padre, no podía creerlo, solo bastaba que Ranma rompiera el compromiso, y yo no habría insistido.

-No creo que eso fuera necesario, Akane habría entendido si se lo explicábamos- Kasumi dijo lo obvio… claro que yo entendería, no tenían porqué hacerme eso.

-Talvez, pero de esta forma su orgullo saldrá ileso, para ella y el resto de los habitantes de Nerima, Ranma no la abandonó, el murió antes de que pudieran casarse. Dolerá un tiempo pero a la larga será lo mejor- mi padre era un genio…

Es increíble que el resto hayan estado de acuerdo con un plan tan cruel, eran mi familia, los amaba y creía que ellos a mi, pero en ese momento supe la verdad; nadie que ame a una persona la haría sufrir de esa manera. En ese momento supe que me había quedado sin familia… estaba destrozada, pero lo que vino luego fue el golpe de gracia.

-Será agradable quitarse de encima a esa molestia… así ya no estorbará más, francamente… no habría soportado volver a escucharla, ni aunque sólo fuera para despedirse- puedo jurar que Ranma me observaba mientras decía esas palabras, era como si disfrutara de clavarme una a una miles de filosas dagas.

Me alejé de esa puerta, caminé lentamente hacía aquella silla donde estaba y me senté en silencio, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que pensar. Tantos pensamientos, tantos recuerdos e hirientes palabras arremolinándose en mi cabeza, mientras el llanto se intensificaba. Me sentía completamente perdida, engañada, y no solo por mi familia, me descubrí a mí misma, más dolida por el engaño de Ranma que por el de los demás. Realmente confiaba en él, ciegamente, jamás ni en mis más terribles pesadillas habría imaginado que él me detestaba de esa forma. Nuestras discusiones no eran más que una forma de liberar tensiones, esos insultos jamás fueron reales… eso creía.

La familia llegó rato después, me encontraron llorando desesperadamente, comenzaron a consolarme, me decían que debía ser fuerte, que con el tiempo lo superaría… que me quedaba el consuelo de que Ranma me había amado hasta el último momento… cuanta hipocresía… me enfermaba.

-Saldré a caminar… sola- murmuré alejándome de allí, con paso lento y calmado.

Ellos lo permitieron, me dejaron ir sola, nunca imaginaron que no volverían a verme. Salí del hospital, caminé durante un tiempo, nunca supe cuanto, sólo sé que mis pasos me llevaron a la estación de trenes. No puedo determinar en que momento lo decidí, de hecho creo que nunca pensé en ello, simplemente me acerqué a la taquilla y puse todo el dinero que llevaba encima frente al vendedor.

-Quiero un boleto para el lugar más lejano al que pueda llegar con este dinero.

Esas fueron mis palabras, nunca supe como pudieron salir tan fluidas en mi estado, el hombre me miró unos instantes, mi aspecto debía ser deplorable, ni siquiera estaba intentando detener las lágrimas. Finalmente me entregó el boleto, seguramente me dijo cual era el destino pero no lo escuché, no necesitaba hacerlo sólo quería alejarme no importaba a donde.

El tren emprendió su marcha alejándome de todo cuanto conocía y quería, alejándome de mi antigua vida, llevándome hacía un mundo que desconocía, uno tan terrible que no hubiera sido capaz de imaginar.

**Continuará.**

Gracias por sus comentarios… no me odien ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 3.**

Desperté en aquel lugar, era demasiado frío para ser el infierno y me sentía demasiado adolorida como para que fuera el cielo. Permanecí un par de minutos inmóvil, con mis ojos aún cerrados intentando comprender que había sucedido, esa borrosa niebla en mi cerebro no tardó mucho en disiparse, habría preferido que nunca lo hiciera. Ese horrible accidente en el que casi muero de la angustia, para luego enterarme de que todo fue una vil trampa, un cruel teatro el cual como una ilusa creí de principio a fin. De la tristeza y la autocompasión pasé a una furia pocas veces vista, abrí mis ojos decidida, regresaría como fuera, les haría saber que lo escuché todo, le escupiría en la cara a Ranma lo poco que me importaba romper el compromiso y me marcharía, pero esa vez con una meta clara; convertirme en una poderosa artista marcial que no necesitara de nadie.

Lo primero que vi fue ese desconocido techo mohoso, continué inspeccionando el lugar, reconociendo el territorio que, en esos momentos no sabía, se convertiría en mi confinamiento por tanto tiempo. Era una habitación muy sucia y deteriorada, no había ventanas, y la poca luz que iluminaba el sitio se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y a través de las numerosas grietas en el techo y las paredes. No había muebles, de hecho no había nada aparte del mugroso colchón tendido sobre el piso en el cual desperté. Intenté incorporarme, llamaría a la persona que me llevó allí y le agradecería por ponerme al resguardo, luego me marcharía y buscaría la forma de regresar.

Pero no pude sentarme siquiera, algo me lo impedía… gruesas cuerdas amarradas fuertemente a mis muñecas y tobillos, aseguradas en estacas soldadas al suelo, me lo impedían. Forcejeé con ellas, sólo eran cuerdas, por más resistentes que fueran sabía que podría romperlas, pero no lo logré, me sentía demasiado débil, levantar, aunque fuera sólo un poco, mi brazo resultaba una tarea absolutamente dolorosa, aún así lo intenté durante largo rato.

Para cuando la puerta se abrió, yo ya estaba respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo, esperando a recuperar fuerzas para seguir intentándolo. Un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto descuidado entró, no me gustó su mirada, detesté sentir esos depravados ojos recorriéndome.

-Parece que la bella durmiente despertó- comentó mientras se sentaba en el sucio suelo a mi lado.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me tiene atada? Suélteme por favor- le pedí, intentando ignorar su repulsiva sonrisa.

-Eres muy descortés niña, soy tu salvador, si no te hubiera encontrado habrías muerto en ese lugar, deberías agradecerme.

-Lo siento, muchas gracias por todo, pero… ¿Por qué me ató?

-Porque no me gusta que mis cosas se pierdan- no me gustó el tono en que lo dijo, pero lo siguiente me gustó aún menos –Y tú… ahora eres mía.

-¡¿Qué dijo?- pregunté escandalizada, sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y furia.

-Qué ahora eres mía, yo te recogí de la calle y por lo tanto pasaste a ser de mi propiedad. Ahora harás todo lo que yo quiera.

No puedo describir lo que sentí en esos momentos, ese maldito daba una excusa tan estúpida, como si eso justificara el tenerme allí atada. Le grité lo insulté, enfureciendo más a cada instante, su risa burlona no se detenía mientras yo intentaba desesperadamente soltarme, estaba muy seguro de que no lograría romper las amarras. Nunca supe si fue por aburrimiento o porque notó que las cuerdas comenzaban a ceder, pero unos minutos después él salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, creí que sería mi oportunidad para escapar… nunca imaginé que tan equivocada estaba.

Regresó de inmediato con una caja en sus manos, vi con horror como sacaba de su interior una jeringa y la llenaba con un líquido transparente. Intenté evitarlo a toda costa, pero acabó inyectándome, continué forcejeando y gritando, mientras el ardiente líquido continuaba su recorrido por mis venas, no eran insultos, ahora clamaba por ayuda, pero nadie me escuchó, hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdos de ese día.

Nunca sabré cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que volví a recuperar la conciencia, sólo sé que lo siguiente que recuerdo acabó con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Recuerdo el sudoroso rostro de ese extraño, ese intenso dolor dentro de mí, sentía que me desgarrarían por dentro, y esa horrible sensación de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida. Tardé apenas unos segundos en comprenderlo todo… ese hombre estaba violándome. Intenté alejarme de él, resistirme pero no tenía fuerzas, no podía pensar con claridad sólo gritar, golpear, morder, lo que fuera para obligarlo a salir de mí, lo habría matado en ese instante si hubiera tenido fuerzas.

Finalmente se cansó de mi, me lanzó contra una pared como se fuera un trapo sucio, abotonó sus pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta en la cual, enfurecido, dio dos golpes secos mientras yo intentaba cubrir mi denudes con mis manos. No tardaron en abrirle, vi al mismo hombre que me encerró preguntando que había sucedido, mientras el maldito que me había violado tenía el descaro de quejarse porque me puse violenta de un momento al otro, para cuando exigió su dinero de vuelta yo ya iba corriendo rumbo a esa puerta abierta, con un poco de suerte escaparía de ese lugar.

Me atraparon, mientras uno me sostenía el otro me inyectó nuevamente, no pude evitarlo, ese maldito líquido, ese que me dejaba a su merced volvía a recorrerme, y mi conciencia desaparecía poco a poco, para cuando volví en mí, me encontré de pie en una esquina del cuarto, sentía la húmeda pared en mi espalda desnuda, esta vez apenas vestía una minifalda negra, y nada más.

Los recuerdos, esos malditos intrusos, esos que antes me habían ayudado a ser feliz, en esos momentos me dolían como el mismo infierno. Me sentía tan débil, tan deprimida, tan sucia, tan poca cosa que sólo podía pensar en acabar con mi miserable existencia… pero mi molesto instinto de conservación no me permitió convertir mis pensamientos en acción. Busqué alguna prenda de ropa que tapara mi desnudes, pero no había nada allí, sólo ese colchón a mitad del suelo, no importaba ya había perdido mi dignidad, saldría de allí como fuera.

Nuevamente fallé, me descubrieron intentando abrir la cerradura con la hebilla de la única prenda que llevaba puesta, nuevamente me inyectaron, y lo que sucedió luego es un misterio para mí.

Volvió a suceder, infinidad de veces, despertaba mientras tragaba algo a lo que no llamaría comida, mientras hacía mis necesidades en una sucia bacinica, mientras estaba allí parada en medio de la habitación, y en cualquier momento, sin tener recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes, y siendo atrapada en cuanto intentaba escapar. Lo más traumático era despertar bajo un desconocido, siendo ultrajada, sin tener posibilidades de escapar, cada vez que esa aguja atravesaba mi piel, rezaba por no despertar de esa forma.

En algún momento me descubrí a mí misma provocando conscientemente esas inyecciones. Mis intentos de escape ya no eran más que una actuación, lo que buscaba en realidad era pasar el menor tiempo posible consciente de mis actos, sólo quería olvidar.

Olvidar ese maldito accidente, que no importa si se trató de un mero montaje, aún hoy me provoca pesadillas, olvidar la traición de las personas más cercanas a mí, olvidar que estaba atrapada, olvidar la sensación de esas asquerosas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y esas rugosas lenguas lamiendo mi cuello y rostro. Había perdido a mi prometido, mi familia, mi libertad, mi dignidad, mi voluntad… me había perdido por completo.

Yo, Akane Tendo, la chica fuerte y alegre que no tomaría un medicamento a menos que realmente lo necesitara, se había convertido en un desecho humano que sólo deseaba drogarse con fármacos para olvidar su miserable vida.

En eso me había convertido, en un cuerpo sin alma ni conciencia, vagando por ese pequeño cuarto con un único deseo, que su muerte llegara pronto..

**Continuará.**

Ver notas del capítulo anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 4:**

Era yo nuevamente, mi tembloroso cuerpo se mantenía de pie por milagro, no comprendí enseguida porqué estaba mirando esa pared… pero no tardé mucho en descubrirlo. Esas grietas en la pared, esas escasas fuentes de iluminación también eran la única forma que tenía de ver el exterior. Finos hilos luminosos de libertad, podía ver apenas el cielo celeste, el verde del pasto, incluso detecté algo marrón, imagino que el tronco de un árbol. Recorrí toda la pared buscando una grieta que me permitiera ver más, a lo lejos había un enorme muro, seguramente ese era un patio interior y por lo tanto nadie podría escuchar mis gritos… gritar no servía de nada.

Aún así, observar el exterior me aliviaba un poco, yo había sido feliz allí afuera, talvez fue una vida falsa, rodeada de gente que me engañaba, pero la felicidad que sentí… esa era verdadera. Entonces me percaté de un detalle, uno al que no le di importancia al despertar, ¿qué hacía yo en esa pared? Incluso drogada había buscado ese alivio, sentir la fresca brisa en mi rostro, recibir los rayos de luz más directamente, observar ese patio deseando estar allí… incluso en ese estado, deseaba seguir viviendo. Sentía tanto ardor en mi piel, levanté la ancha remera que llevaba puesta y me asusté al verme, sólo en mi pecho había cientos de moratones y cortadas, mis brazos estaban repletos de heridas también, y no llegaba a ver mi espalda pero allí era donde más dolía.

Era verdad que me golpeaban antes de inyectarme, también lo hacían algunos hombres durante sus juegos pervertidos, pero no podía estar tan lastimada sólo por eso… la única explicación era que también me golpeaban cuando estaba bajo los efectos de esa sustancia… ¿eso significaba que en ese estado también intentaba escapar? Talvez aún quedaba algo de mí, talvez ese líquido sólo me quitaba fuerzas y borraba mi memoria, pero la que estaba dentro de ese cuerpo que apenas lograba moverse seguía siendo yo… talvez, no me había perdido por completo.

Sentí pena de esa Akane, encerrada, ultrajada, absolutamente debilitada, y sin posibilidades de acabar con esa tortura, y yo, la Akane que podía tomar control de la situación… sólo se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir más. No era justo, no importaba si no lo recordaba luego, no podía permitirlo… una risa apagada se escapó de mis labios, era la primer vez que recordaba el concepto de justicia desde que estaba encerrada. Decidí ayudar a la indefensa Akane a salir de allí, le daría su merecido a los malditos que la hicieron sufrir y la liberaría para que volviera a ser feliz.

Pensar, eso era lo que debía hacer en estos momentos, intentar escapar sin un plan y sin fuerzas era una estupidez. Como si me estuvieran probando, en ese momento escuché la puerta abrirse, estaba de espaldas a ella aún mirando la pared, sentí deseos de correr e intentar huir, pero sabía que sería inútil, escuché el sonido del plato de chapa golpeando contra el suelo, seguramente ese maldito me había llevado la comida, claro, no podría hacerme trabajar si me tenía muerta de hambre. Me mantuve allí inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, no tenía idea de como me comportaba bajo los efectos de esa droga, finalmente escuché la puerta cerrándose, y mis oportunidades de escapar en ese momento diluyéndose, sin embargo había encontrado la clave, si me mantenía quieta y callada ellos no volverían a inyectarme.

Comí con ansias, no importaba si esa pasta gris no sabía a nada, era alimento, el alimento que necesitaba para recobrar mis energías, para pensar con claridad, para acabar con esa maldita tortura. Elaboré un simple pero efectivo plan, evitaría que me inyectaran, así podría recordar la información que llegara a mis oídos y recuperaría energías poco a poco, entrenaría mientras estaba sola, volvería a ser la chica que podía tirar abajo una pared de un solo golpe, aquella que vencería a un hombre normal con una sola mano y sus ojos vendados. No era un plan sencillo, lo que tuve que soportar no se lo deseo a nadie, ese mismo día tuve mi primer prueba….

Escuché unas voces, el momento de la verdad había llegado, la puerta se abrió y me mantuve inmóvil, sentada sobre ese colchón vi entrar al hombre que acabaría con la poca inocencia que con tanto esfuerzo aún conservaba. La puerta se cerró de un golpe seco, y yo tragué duro… era la única forma de escapar, era lo mejor que podía hacer… me repetía internamente dándome valor… no sirvió de nada, el miedo nunca se fue.

Me arrancó la remera con violencia, entonces comprendí porque siempre despertaba con diferente ropa, me empujó hasta que quedé acostada, y entonces sus enormes manos comenzaron a apretar mis senos, los amasaron sin cuidado ni delicadeza, dolía, pero lo insoportable era el asco y la sensación de indefensión que sentía. Sensación que se multiplicó por mil cuando pasó a ser su boca la que se deleitaba probándome, por fortuna no duró demasiado, pero lo que vino luego fue peor. Desabrochó su pantalón con desesperación, cerré mis ojos esperando el momento en que entraría, pero en lugar de eso me dio vuelta, y me obligó a sostenerme en mis rodillas y manos. Me tomó por los hombros y entró en mi de una forma tan violenta que casi me desgarra, no debió ser mucho tiempo, pero para mi fue una eternidad de sentir como hacía conmigo lo que deseaba, como entraba una y otra vez en mi cuerpo, cambiando de posición y de orificio, y yo no podía hacer nada, si me resistía volverían a inyectarme. Sólo mordiendo mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, conseguí reprimir mis gritos de dolor y desesperación, lo que no pude contener fueron esas gruesas lágrimas que no pararon de salir hasta muchas horas después de que se fue.

Me dejó tirada en una esquina, nunca supe como llegamos allí, estaba completamente desnuda, a lo lejos quedaban los retazos de mi ropa… ya no tenía sentido cubrirme…sólo podía llorar.

Los días pasaron lentamente, mis fuerzas aumentaban día con día, mi entrenamiento daba sus frutos y las visitas de esos hombres sólo me hacían sentir más deseos de salir de allí… No quería pensar, pero no podía evitarlo, el incidente que me hizo abandonarlo todo continuaba tan fresco como el primer día, sin embargo no deseaba vengarme, nunca lo deseé, sólo quería salir de allí y comenzar una nueva vida, convertirme en la guerrera que siempre soñé.

Desperté una mañana, llevaba esa horrible ropa que el hombre de la noche anterior me había obligado a ponerme, parecía una prostituta barata y aún así era lo más decente que había usado en meses. Me levanté del duro suelo en el que estaba durmiendo, aquel viejo colchón no había soportado los miles de violentos encuentros, yo si y eso me hacía sentir fuerte, tan fuerte que observando el exterior a través de una de las grietas lo decidí… ese día escaparía, ese día todo lo que había conocido por lo que calculo fueron dos largos años, acabaría finalmente.

Esperé… no sólo había recuperado energías, también había estudiado al tipo que me encerró, conocía sus horarios, sabía cada movimiento que haría… Escuché un ruido y esa fue mi señal, lancé un golpe a la pared, no utilicé todas mis fuerzas, aún así la pared se vino abajo por completo. Allí estaba observando el amplio patio, estaba descuidado con el césped muy alto pero aún así no importaba, la luz del sol parecía invitarme a salir, sólo un paso y sería libre… pero no lo di.

Aún en mi posición, frente a los escombros de pared, con mi ropa llena de polvo conté hasta cinco, y tal como lo predije la puerta se abrió.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?- me gritó, yo no volteé, esperé a que llegara a mi con una sonrisa casi siniestra en los labios.

Dejé que me golpeara con su brazo derecho, nunca volverá a usar esa extremidad, disfruté escuchar sus gritos, ¿en qué momento me había vuelto tan perversa? No concibo pregunta más estúpida que esa… Finalmente me aburrí de él, lo dejé allí tirado, llorando de dolor, convertido en una piltrafa humana que no volvería a cometer las atrocidades que hizo conmigo, con ninguna otra chica.

Era libre, finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo podía caminar por las calles, aún no me acostumbraba del todo a la claridad o a la fuerte brisa, pero nada de eso importaba, me sentía feliz, había sufrido, había luchado y había conseguido lo que me propuse, me sentía invencible. No me importaba que la gente me observara por como iba vestida, no me importaba no tener a donde ir, ni saber como obtener un plato de comida… la libertad valía cualquier sacrificio.

Para cuando la noche cayó mis ánimos continuaban intactos, pero ya no tenía energías, necesitaba comer algo, y un lugar donde descansar. Me detuve unos instantes, cansada y sin saber a donde ir, debería dormir en la calle, no era gran problema había pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo en el suelo, el problema era encontrar un lugar adecuado. Estaba pensando en ello cuando un auto se detuvo frente a mí e hizo sonar su claxon.

-¿Quieres que te lleve preciosa?- preguntó el conductor de dicho auto –Vamos, te pagaré bien, lo que sea que cobres- insistió al no recibir respuesta.

Lo miré fijamente, era una buena oportunidad, en mi estado y vestida de esa forma no tendría posibilidad de trabajar en otra cosa, además había pasado tantos meses siendo manoseada por cuanto hombre quiso hacerlo, que intentarlo un par de veces más, para obtener el dinero que necesitaba no sonaba a mala idea.

Pero ni siquiera ese interminable cautiverio había alterado mis ideales, la férrea moralidad que me inculcaron continuaba intacta, una cosa era ser obligada, y otra muy diferente era aceptarlo. En ese momento supe que a la única persona a la que le entregaría mi cuerpo era a Ranma, claro que él ya estaba casado seguramente y que esa posibilidad se diera me resultaba impensable en ese momento.

Retomé mi camino ignorando las ofertas de aquel hombre. Hacerlo con Ranma… mientras vivía en Nerima esa idea me provocaba sonrojos y nervios ya que iba asociada a nuestra boda, la cual se daría una vez que él me hubiera declarado abiertamente ese amor que me empeñaba en creer era mío, pero ahora mis ideas de un encuentro íntimo no se relacionaban ni de lejos con el amor, sólo se trataban de una forma de borrarme las huellas de lo sucedido, cubrir mi cuerpo con su aroma, el único que me traía bellos recuerdos, que me hacía sentir segura.

Esa misma noche encontré un refugio, podría haberles hablado acerca de lo que sufrí, pero me sentía avergonzada y culpable, así que sólo comí un tazón de caliente guiso y pedí ropa, un pantalón deportivo y un buzo de lana eran suficientes para mi… después de ese día todo mejoró poco a poco.

Descubrí que podría obtener el dinero para mi alimento haciendo demostraciones en las plazas públicas, algunas katas de menor complejidad y la gente se maravillaba y más tarde cuando ya había aprendido todo lo necesario acerca de cómo sobrevivir sola, me interné en un bosque cercano, un lugar excelente para entrenar, y allí me convertí en la gran guerrera que soy hoy en día.

Lo que hizo mi familia dejó de dolerme, ya los perdoné por todo y los quiero mucho, pero nunca regresé, si lo hiciera tendría que contarles lo que sucedió y eso les dolería más que no volver a verme… Ese chico del que alguna vez estuve enamorada dejó de ser un mal recuerdo, se convirtió en parte de mi pasado, a pesar de todo una parte muy feliz… Y en estos momentos, cuando lo veo parado a unos metros de mi, observándome con sus profundos ojos azules, que a pesar de los años no han cambiado, todos estos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, espero pacientemente a que se acerque, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo mi corazón comienza a latir emocionado… deseaba tanto verte mi querido amigo.

**Continuará.**

Aún no acaba…


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 5.**

¿Akane? Finalmente la encontré… lo cual es curioso porque nunca comencé a buscarla, pero deseaba tanto verla.

Es increíble que en seis años no haya cambiado nada, no puedo dejar de verla, sentada en ese lugar, tomando un té que puedo asegurar es de menta, con su gi de entrenamiento y esa enorme mochila, es verdad que se la ve algo más fuerte, su cuerpo ya no es el de una niña, pero sus ojos desafiantes siguen siendo los mismos, como en nuestras peleas, no aparta la mirada, yo tampoco.

Me pregunto si me habrá reconocido, yo si cambié mucho, al contrario que ella, mi físico empeoró, ya no soy el gran Ranma Saotome, soy apenas una sombra de lo que él fue, me veo obligado a llevar el pelo suelto cubriéndome el rostro para no ser reconocido, incluso dejé de usar mis cómodas camisas chinas, llevo la vida de un fugitivo, no puedo quejarme… es lo que merezco.

Parece ser que la vida no me trató tan bien como a ella, no me molesta, mataría a cualquiera que la hubiera hecho sufrir una fracción de lo que yo sufrí. A pesar de todo sigo sintiendo la misma necesidad de protegerla, creí que todo por lo que pasé había apagado mis sentimientos.

Sentimientos… he llegado a odiarlos, son los que me hicieron débil, los que me atraparon sin posibilidad de escape, los que me convirtieron en lo que soy en estos momentos. Desearía dejar de sentir, culpa, temor, odio, frustración, vergüenza… desearía despertar algún día y que todo se haya borrado, que cada maldito recuerdo estuviera fuera de mí, así ya no sufriría, así ya no me arrepentiría de cosas que no pude cambiar aunque lo hubiera querido. Pero ese deseo no se cumplirá mientras viva, la única forma de sentir alivio sería no despertando… pero soy muy cobarde incluso para intentarlo.

Mi alma está envenenada, yo era un joven idealista, me sentía una buena persona, pero de un momento al otro todo cambió, me convertí en lo que siempre aborrecí, ya no me reconozco, ya no quiero verme en un espejo… y lo peor de todo es que ya no puedo retractarme.

Hacer lo incorrecto es una droga, una vez que lo haces por primera vez ya no puedes dejar de hacerlo, no volverás a hacer las cosas honorablemente jamás. Aunque eso sea lo que quieras la soga se apretará más y más alrededor de tu cuello y la única forma de no morir será hundirte más en el fango.

No te culpo mi preciosa prometida fea, pero si sólo hubieras estado allí cuando desperté… si tu rostro hubiera sido el primero que viera… nada de esto habría sucedido. Hoy sería feliz a tu lado, te amaría aún más de lo que lo hice mientras éramos adolescentes… y el odio que alimenté hacia ti durante tanto tiempo no existiría…

No te culpo, pero te odio… no, no es ninguna contradicción, porque yo odio mi vida y tú fuiste y eres una parte muy importante de ella. Y verte me hace desear acercarme y preguntarte sólo una cosa…

_¿Por qué, por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba? _

**Continuará.**

Disculpen lo cortito…

PD: No me maten.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 6.**

Desperté en esa cama de hospital, me sentía adolorido, era como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima… de hecho justamente eso había sucedido. Me dolía intentar siquiera abrir los ojos, no podía creer que con mis reflejos hubiera dejado que ese camión me atropellara… y entonces lo recordé.

-¡Akane!- grité abriendo los ojos asustado, sin importarme cuanto dolor sintiera.

Akane iba conmigo esa tarde, ella caminaba a mi lado y si ese accidente me había dejado en tal estado, no quería ni pensar lo que podría haber pasado con ella. Estaba tan preocupado, si le había sucedido algo no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Oye, es muy descortés llamar a otra mujer frente a tu esposa.

Esa voz extraña me perturbó en muchos niveles… giré lentamente la cabeza mientras asimilaba la información, ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿Cómo que mi esposa?

La observé confundido, en esos momentos me pareció algo mayor que yo, no era una mujer fea, de hecho a algunos les parecería muy bonita, pero a mi me repelía de alguna forma, mis instintos nunca se equivocaron.

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunté tentativamente, temía la respuesta.

-Soy Cornelia Fitzwillyam, hija de Tránsito Fitzwillyam y su única heredera- se presentó altaneramente para luego verme de manera desafiante –Y tú como mi esposo heredarás mi apellido ya que la mía es la familia de mayor poderío, ya lo hablamos con tu padre y él no opuso resistencia.

Mi padre, eso lo explicaba todo, ese hombre nuevamente arruinaba mi vida, como si los problemas en los que yo solo me metía no alcanzaran, él estaba a la orden del día para darme miles de nuevas y variopintas dificultades, aunque siempre noté cierta predilección por las que incluían bodas con extrañas. "_Esposo_", esa palabra me turbaba más de lo que demostraba en esos momentos, casi no me atrevía a preguntarle a que se refería, no quería ser consciente de que estaba casado con alguien más… a la única que aceptaría como mi esposa sería a…

-¡Akane! ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Se encuentra bien?- tenía que saber que había sucedido, la sola idea de que estuviera herida me horrorizaba, y el despertar y no verla a mi lado me daba un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de esa pobretona? ¡Ella te abandona y tú lo único que has hecho ha sido llamarla… eres un idiota!

¿Abandonarme?, me pregunté internamente mientras sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba sobre mi. No podía creer que Akane me hubiera abandonado, ella no haría eso, ella no era ese tipo de persona, ella se quedaría allí cuidándome hasta que me sintiera mejor. Entonces esa nefasta idea me golpeó nuevamente.

-¡No lo creo, Akane debe estar herida y por eso no está aquí, tú sólo dices eso para que no siga preguntando por ella!- le grité intentando engañarme a mi mismo.

No me respondió, se limitó a mirarme con molestia mientras tomaba su bolso, y sin decir más se marchó. Intenté salir de la habitación, al menos levantarme de la cama, pero no lo logré, no comprendía porqué me sentía tan débil, apenas tenía un par de vendajes en el cuerpo, algunas contusiones menores y cortadas que ya habían cicatrizado. Aún así no planeaba quedarme allí mirando el techo, necesitaba respuestas, ese estúpido panda tendría que hablar, y luego lo golpearía hasta cansarme. Estaba a punto de lanzarme de cabeza al suelo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Hijo mío, al fin despiertas!- era mi madre, dejó caer las flores que llevaba y corrió a abrazarme –Estaba tan preocupada- sollozó apretándome más contra sí.

Era reconfortante ver a alguien conocido, más aún sentir el calor maternal, respondí el abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, para cuando nos separamos ya estaba ansioso por preguntarle eso que tanto me molestaba.

-¿Dónde está Akane? Esa chica me dijo que ella me abandonó, pero no puedo creer eso.

-Creo que ya conociste a Cornelia- comentó secándose las lágrimas mientras se acomodaba en una silla a mi lado -. Ella te dijo la verdad, Akane se marchó en cuanto tuviste el accidente.

-¡No, eso es imposible, Akane no me dejaría en este estado! ¿Habló con alguien antes de irse? ¡¿No la habrán secuestrado? ¡Demonios, talvez aprovecharon el accidente para llevársela sin que yo pudiera evitarlo!- debo admitir que tenía exceso de imaginación en esa época.

-Tranquilízate Ranma por favor, Akane se fue por voluntad propia, si alguien la hubiera secuestrado habrían pedido rescate, ha pasado más de un mes del accidente y no hemos tenido noticias, y las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse.

-¿Tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- pregunté asombrado, eso explicaba el horrible entumecimiento en mi cuerpo.

Charlamos hasta que me quedé dormido, me explicó que la familia de Cornelia tenía demasiado dinero, ese era el motivo por el cual mi padre se empeñó en casarme con ella y por el cual pudieron comprar a un ministro que nos casara sin mi consentimiento. Mi madre no se veía muy feliz por ese matrimonio en esos momentos, nunca lo estuvo de hecho.

No tardé más de una semana en salir del hospital, durante ese tiempo Cornelia me visitaba una hora por día, no se veía muy a gusto, yo tampoco lo estaba, saberme casado con esa mujer extraña de mal carácter y ego sólo comparable con el de Kodachi me ponía de mal humor. Mi padre no se apareció por el hospital, una actitud muy inteligente de su parte, de todas formas al llegar a la casa me ocupé de él con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Mi llegada a esa casa provocó una serie de sentimientos en mí… ninguno agradable. Ya me habían advertido que no estaba en Tokio, me habían transferido a una clínica privada de Kyoto, aún así me disgustó no conocer las calles por las que transitó esa limusina. Era una mansión gigantesca como las que sólo había visto en películas norteamericanas, cuando bajé del coche casi esperé que hubiera una fila de sirvientes esperando para recibirme, por suerte no había nadie, me habría sentido muy estúpido.

Apenas mi madre me enseñó mi habitación, el terrible lugar que compartiría con mi "_esposa_", busqué a mi padre para reclamarle por todo… fue fácil encontrarlo, estaba en la cocina como era de esperar. Le hice tragar las galletas que miraba con tantas ansias con charola incluida, luego de golpearlo a gusto claro está. Satisfecho por haberle dado su merecido, y algo dolorido por el esfuerzo comencé a buscar el dojo para retomar mi entrenamiento, tenía que haber un dojo en alguna parte de esa enorme casa… pero no había ninguno.

Y para coronar los males de ese día… de hecho desde el momento en que desperté en la clínica, en la noche no tuve otra opción que ir al cuarto matrimonial, planeaba hablar con ella y convencerla de dormir en otra habitación, había miles después de todo, al menos hasta llegar a conocernos mejor, lo cual esperaba que nunca sucediera claro. Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeé.

-Al fin apareces, creí que tendría que dormir sola una vez más- me reclamó altaneramente.

-Amh, sobre eso, quería plantearte que quizás sea mejor que nosotros…

-¡Basta de tanta charla y quítate la ropa, ya esperé demasiado!- me interrumpió cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

-¡¿Q… qué?- pregunté asustado, sintiéndome acorralado.

-¡Estamos casados y ya es hora de que cumplas tus deberes de esposo, así que comienza de una vez!

Para cuando me dijo eso ya estaba sentada en la enorme cama, esperándome, así que aproveché mi oportunidad para escapar, Pero al abrir la puerta, un par de gorilas me impedían salir, no tardé en enterarme de que eran los guarda-espaldas de Cornelia. Ella les ordenó que me "convencieran", mientras se metía en el baño para arreglarse.

Intenté resistirme pero fue inútil, esos malditos me golpearon sin piedad, en óptimas condiciones no habrían sido rivales, pero luego de un mes y medio sin moverme de esa cama, mi cuerpo no era el mismo. Mientras recibía los golpes comprendí el motivo por el que el viejo me había permitido vengarme, seguramente no le había dolido demasiado, y sabía que sólo con esa paliza terminaría perdonándolo.

Para cuando acabaron con mis fuerzas ataron mis pies y manos a la cama, esos malditos no me golpearon lo suficiente para que perdiera la conciencia, así que pude ver con molestia como Cornelia aparecía frente a mí una vez que los matones salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Llevaba puesto un "baby doll" rojo que el único sentimiento que despertaba en mi era repulsión, para cuando se subió a la cama metiendo sus manos dentro de mi pantalón, ya la odiaba.

Me desnudó a gusto, haciendo comentarios sobre mi cuerpo, incluso se quejó por las contusiones que recién comenzaban a aparecer producto de las órdenes que le había dado a sus matones. Giré la cabeza y cerré los ojos cuando acercó sus asquerosos labios a mi boca, no le importó continuó con su labor, tocando y estimulando lo que no era suyo, lo que únicamente le habría enseñado a… Akane.

Tenía la esperanza de que mi cuerpo no respondiera por lo vapuleado que estaba, pero esos tipos sabían donde golpear y donde no, así que ella logró endurecerme lo suficiente para colocarse a horcajadas sobre mí y hacerme entrar en su interior. Me sentí terrible, mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias aunque internamente luchara por salir de esa situación, y no podía quitarme esa horrible sensación de estarle siendo infiel a Akane, siéndole infiel a la persona que me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba.

Los días pasaron con lentitud, las golpizas continuaron, se daban por todo, por lo que decía, por lo que hacía, por intentar escapar, por negarme a esos nefastos encuentros íntimos, cualquier excusa era buena para golpearme. Me tomó un par de días comprenderlo, ellos sabían lo fuerte que fui alguna vez, sabían que si me recuperaba corrían riesgo. Siempre tuve la secreta esperanza de que algún día se pasaran y acabaran matándome de una vez, pero nunca tuve tanta suerte.

Mi padre me veía con compasión algunas veces, pero nunca intentó hacer nada por mi, mi madre cada día estaba más triste, podía notar que se ocultaba a llorar en su habitación, no la culpo su fuerte hijo se había convertido en un guiñapo humano, incluso caminar me costaba, mis huesos estaban hechos polvo por tantas quebraduras y dislocaciones, y mis costillas dolían como el infierno ya que nunca llegaban a soldar.

Las aburridas y estúpidas reuniones sociales eran cosa de todos los días, debía portarme bien en ellas o me llevarían a algún sitio apartado y me castigarían, ese par de forzudos habían aprendido a no dejar huellas de sus palizas… y cuando llegaba la noche… cada maldita noche me veía atado a esa suntuosa pero extremadamente fuerte cama, siendo manoseado por esa perra ninfómana.

Algunas veces lo hacía todo rápidamente, otras con más calma pasando plumas por mi pecho, untándome chocolate y demás cosas para luego lamerlos o mordiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo… cada perversa cosa que se le ocurría yo debía soportarla. Pero una noche decidió cambiar la estrategia…

Llevó una botella con un líquido transparente a la habitación, lo sirvió en una copa grande y me dijo que lo tomara, desconfié de ella, no pensaba tomar una cosa que no sabía lo que era. Ante mi negativa ella bebió la mitad, me dijo que sólo era agua, que necesitaba hidratarme, me pareció una excusa muy estúpida, pero al dar un sorbo por pura curiosidad y no notar gusto alguno, creí que si era agua.

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, los hombres hacían guardia afuera, si saltaba por la ventana, en mi estado no podría avanzar más de medio metro antes de que me alcanzaran. Pasaron más minutos y llegué a preguntarme que estarían haciendo que no entraban a amarrarme, entonces sentí algo muy extraño.

Me sentía excitado, al principio sólo fue un poco, pero con el tiempo iba aumentando, no entendía nada, ella ni siquiera me había tocado, de hecho no sentí igual a cuando la tenía encima cabalgándome, esta sensación era mucho más… intensa.

-Al fin comenzó a hacer efecto- murmuró ella poniéndose de pie mientras comenzaba a desprender su blusa.

-¡¿Q… qué demonios le echaste al agua?- pregunté alarmado luego de pararme.

-Un inofensivo afrodisíaco, yo también tomé por eso me siento más… enloquecida que de costumbre, así que tendrás que hacerlo bien- me susurró al oído apretando sus senos semidesnudos contra mi pecho.

-¿Porqué?- pregunté en un hilo de voz, no podía entender porqué si me desagradaba tanto, lograba encenderme con tan poco.

-Es aburrido hacer todo el trabajo… quería verte en acción alguna vez- se alejó para que pudiera verla –Quiero saber de qué eres capaz…- me retó dejando caer su blusa, y el sostén de encaje negro nunca me pareció tan interesante.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, debía controlarme, no podía ceder ante un tonto fármaco, esa mujer no me gustaba, no sentía por ella más que odio, pero se veía demasiado sensual caminando nuevamente hacia mí, con esa corta falda bailando en torno a sus piernas, y su cabello suelto colándose entre sus firmes pechos.

Soporté estoicamente que abriera botón a botón mi camisa, que acariciara con dolorosa lentitud mi torso, pero cuando sentí su caliente lengua en mi cuello, cualquier resquicio de sentido común se extinguió…

La tomé de los hombros con fuerza acercándola a mi, y enterré mi cabeza en esos pechos que desde hacía rato estaban tentándome. La escuché exhalar con gusto y decidí que quería escuchar más. La puse en la suave cama, y con desesperación casi animal bajé los tirantes de su sostén, no perdería tiempo quitándoselo, masajeé sus senos con fuerza y así obtuve complacido, los primeros de muchos gemidos. Gemidos que se intensificaron cuando mi boca se ocupó de sus pezones, endureciéndolos al instante, provocándola tanto que parecía haber perdido la noción de que tan enterradas estaban sus uñas en mis hombros, no importaba, estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor.

Pero quería aún más, nada me era suficiente en ese estado, bajé lamiendo su abdomen en el proceso, sólo tuve que levantar la pequeña faldita para ver su tanga que hacía juego con el sostén, no me detuve demasiado a verla, con mi nariz rocé su intimidad, volvió a gemir, música para mis oídos. Aparté la tela e introduje mis dedos mientras me incorporaba para observarla, su rostro lleno de placer, sus senos moviéndose mientras el blanco cuerpo se convulsionaba, me encendían aún más. Acaricié su interior, probé introducir mis dedos en ella, luego hacerlo mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos y volvía a lamer el otro, con cada nuevo intento obtenía más y más fuerza en sus gritos, me excitaba de tal forma que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en poseerla.

Su interior pulsaba, eso me agradaba, quería sentirlo en mi lengua, así que lamí su intimidad por completo, estaba cegado de pasión, me sentía a punto de acabarme, y no lo haría fuera de ella, claro que no. Bajé apenas mi pantalón y boxer, solo lo necesario para liberarme, y entonces entré en ella con fuerza, para ese entonces había contado al menos 3 orgasmos en esa mujer, alguna perversa parte de mí, se sentía complacida por ello. La penetré salvajemente, para ese entonces ya no pensaba, sólo podía complacer a mis instintos…

Finalmente acabé… junto con mis fuerzas se esfumó el deseo y la conciencia regresó, más devastadora y cruel que nunca. Tendido aún sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de mi carcelera lloré mi vergüenza y mi culpa… y entonces comprendí que no sólo la odiaba a ella, comprendí que me odiaba también a mí, en esos momentos supe que yo era el culpable de todo… y en el peor de los momentos ese angelical rostro apareció en mi mente… Akane, no sólo me había traicionado a mí mismo, también la había traicionado a ella, y eso… eso era imperdonable.

**Continuará.**

Cof, cof… no soy perver… sólo son ideas suyas...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 7.**

No volví a aceptar bebidas o alimentos que provinieran de Cornelia o sus empleados, sólo consumía lo que mamá preparaba o se había asegurado de que no contuviera cosas raras. Aquel incidente me había quitado la poca estima que aún me tenía, ya ni siquiera podía escudarme en la autocompasión, merecía todo lo que me sucedía y más, haber disfrutado de aquel sucio acto me convertía en un asqueroso insecto digno de ser pisoteado.

El recuerdo de Akane me lastimaba más que antes, ahora no sólo me auto-flagelaba con miles de teorías sobre el motivo de su abandono, ahora sentía que la había traicionado, le había entregado a otra mujer lo que era de ella, lo peor de todo es que aunque hubiera sido sólo en esos instante, y bajo la influencia de una droga… yo había disfrutado hacerlo.

Mi padre se había vuelto totalmente insensible a mi sufrimiento, se pasaba los días enteros con el patriarca de la mansión, hablando de negocios y emborrachándose en reuniones sociales, admito que era gracioso verlo enfundado en ese esmoquin elegante, mientras rezaba que la faja soportara, sin dejar de comer.

Mamá fue la única persona con la que siempre pude contar, ella estaba a mi lado la mayoría del tiempo, curaba mis heridas, me daba esperanzas y el cariño que necesitaba. Ella fue lo único que me mantuvo con vida en esa época, pero poco a poco la vi desmoronarse, su fortaleza, su carácter fuerte, su alegría… todo se desvaneció, y no pude evitarlo.

Para cuando cayó en cama ya no le contaba acerca de las aberraciones de mi vida, pero era tarde… un par de semanas más tarde falleció…

Yo la maté… mi horrible vida, mis constantes quejas, mi necesidad de consuelo que me llevaba a compartir mi veneno con ella… fueron las causas de su prematura muerte. Durante su velatorio tuve tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo ello, esas horas de espera, sentado junto al ataúd me hicieron saber que jamás me lo perdonaría, y tenía razón… nunca me lo perdoné.

Sabía que esa tragedia había sido mi culpa, que toda la responsabilidad era mía, pero ver el cuerpo de mi madre descendiendo en ese pozo y siendo cubierto de tierra mientras escuchaba los lamentos fingidos de Cornelia a mi lado, hizo que todo el odio y la frustración que sentía se concentraran en ella. En esos momentos ella se convirtió en mi peor enemigo, en aquella persona que merecía toda mi ira, me vengaría de ella, la haría sufrir como nunca había hecho sufrir a alguien, y no pasaría de ese día.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa, toda mi tristeza era odio, odio hacia la asesina de mi madre, en esos momentos estaba cegado de furia, tanto que me veía completamente normal ante los demás. Ella se dio una ducha apenas llegamos, y yo la esperé sentado en nuestra cama, luego de cambiarme de ropa, la primera parte de mi plan.

-¡Qué cansados son los funerales!- exclamó sin piedad una vez que salió del baño.

Ese comentario tan insensible dolía… era perfecto, cuanto más la odiara mejor saldría todo.

-Trae esa botella del otro día…- le dije sin emoción alguna –El afrodisíaco- aclaré cuando ella me miró confundida.

-Entiendo, quieres distenderte, supongo que puedo hacerte ese… favor- salió de la habitación unos momentos, a buscar esa droga que tenía oculta en un lugar que sólo ella conocía.

Esos pocos minutos que permanecí en la soledad de aquella lujosa habitación no hicieron más que reafirmar la turbada idea de que ella era la culpable de todo… ella merecía sufrir todo lo que mi madre y yo sufrimos, no, ella merecía sufrir mucho más que nosotros, y yo me ocuparía de ello… esa misma noche…

Regresó con la misma botella, casi llena de ese miserioso líquido, la colocó en la mesa y se dispuso a servirla en 2 pequeñas copas que también trajo consigo.

-No es necesario- le espeté quitándole la botella antes de pudiera servir algo.

Con la misma velocidad que se la quité me tomé todo el contenido, no sabía que efectos tendría una sobredosis de esa droga en mi… no me importaba, si moría después de esa noche sabría que existía la justicia en este mundo.

Me mantuve un par de minutos quieto, simplemente allí sentado, esperando, mientras ella me gritaba algo, no me importaba escucharla… cuando la excitación que poco a poco aumentaba en mí fue insoportable la miré a los ojos, por primera vez en la vida noté temor en sus ojos… era perfecto, eso me excitó aún más, y todo comenzó.

Me puse de pie y la lancé violentamente sobre la cama, desgarré su blusa y sostén, lamí directamente sus pezones mientras mi mano se metía debajo de la falda, dentro de su intimidad. En menos de un minuto ella ya gemía desesperada, no quería que gozara, pero era necesario… el par de gorilas que me custodiaban fuera de la puerta, se retiraban en cuanto la oían gritar de placer, ella les había ordenado eso, y yo lo aprovecharía.

Mis sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca, así que pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose a pesar de los chillidos infernales de esa maldita. Entonces dejé lo que estaba haciendo, bajé mis pantalones y boxer, arranqué su braga y la tomé de la cintura con tal fuerza y desprecio que esta vez sus gritos ya no eran de placer. Me senté sobre la cama y la coloqué sobre mí, empalándola con brusquedad, subiéndola y bajándola lo más fuerte que podía, con mis manos enterrándose en sus caderas, si podía reventarle los riñones lo haría con gusto.

Pero esa no era suficiente venganza, y tal como lo pensé, ese afrodisíaco me ayudaba a durar mucho más, así que la saqué de mi y la arrojé contra una pared, tiró la mesita de noche mientras caía, no me preocupé por el estruendo, ella solía romper cosas mientras se divertía conmigo, nadie se extrañaría de ello.

Me tomé mi tiempo mientras me quitaba el pantalón por completo, deleitándome con su llanto, finalmente caminé hacia ella, sintiendo los pinchazos de pequeños trozos de vidrio y porcelana clavándose en mis pies, los mismos de los que su espalda estaba repleta. Cuando se percató de que la buscaba por más, intentó pedir ayuda, no la dejé, le tapé la boca y le dije en el tono más macabro que pude:

-Oh, vamos… ¿no querías ver de que soy capaz?

Acto seguido la abofeteé, se quedó unos segundos estática, razonando lo que estaba sucediendo y entonces intentó golpearme… pobre ilusa, tomé sus brazos con una de mis manos y los inmovilicé sobre su cabeza, los estiré con tal fuerza, y ella gritó de tal forma que seguramente le desgarré algunos músculos.

Entonces decidí acabarlo de una vez, golpeé su estómago con el puño cerrado, ella escupió sangre, eso me provocó aún más si era posible… así que entré en ella nuevamente y me moví con la mayor velocidad que podía, apretando sus senos con mis manos, cuanto más daño pudiera hacerle mejor. Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de acabar salí de ella y terminé en su rostro, humillándola lo más que podía.

Me incorporé y vestí tranquilamente, escuchando las leves quejas de ella, tan herida que no podía siquiera alzar la voz, pero no lo suficiente para perder el conocimiento… mire alrededor e increíblemente aún quedaba un vaso intacto, con algún tipo de líquido en su interior, no importaba lo que fuera, lo único que importaba era que estaba frío. Lo eché sobre mi cabeza y la observé con desprecio.

-Ahora me voy- le informé con mi chillona voz femenina, esa que ella tanto detestaba.

Salí de la habitación con sigilo, pocas personas en la casa conocían mi maldición, Cornelia se avergonzaba de que su esposo fuera un fenómeno, así que eso me daba la oportunidad de huir como mujer ya que la mayoría de los sirvientes no me reconocerían. Sólo me ocupé de evitar al par de mastodontes que solían golpearme ya que ellos si me conocían en ambas formas… después de todo un par de veces intenté escapar valiéndome de mi cuerpo de chica.

Casi llegando a la puerta principal me topé con mi padre, él había cambiado mucho, durante ese tiempo se alejó de mí y mi madre, incluso llegué a creer que no le había importado su muerte, que sólo le importaba el dinero del que disfrutaba en esos momentos. Me preparé para derribarlo si hacía algún intento por detenerme, pero en lugar de eso me miró con tristeza, y colocó todo el dinero que llevaba encima en mis manos, luego de eso simplemente se retiró deseándome suerte. Finalmente salí de la mansión, corrí hasta caer exhausto, no me sentiría seguro si no me alejaba varios kilómetros de ese maldito lugar.

Desde ese día he vivido como un fugitivo, cambiando de apariencia y ciudad todo el tiempo, obteniendo identificaciones falsas en el mercado negro, sin un trabajo estable, y sin poder ganarme la vida como artista marcial, incluso habría preferido las luchas callejeras, pero mi cuerpo ya no responde como antes.

No puedo quejarme, esto sólo es una ínfima parte de lo que merezco, cometí los más terribles pecados, Cornelia podría ser alguien despreciable, pero lo que le hice jamás me lo perdonaré, merezco la muerte y quemarme por toda la eternidad en el infierno. Sin embargo, cuando veo a sus hombres buscándome en lugar de aparecer ante ellos y recibir mi merecido castigo, escapo cobardemente. Hasta hoy nunca había comprendido el porqué, pero en estos momentos viéndote allí sentada algo en mi interior me confirma lo que nunca quise admitir… he deseado sobrevivir hasta verte una vez más, hasta charlar contigo y aclarar esa duda que me ha carcomido desde hace 6 largos años.

_Porque en el fondo sé que no te odio._

_Porque estoy seguro de que digas lo que digas te perdonaré._

_Porque una vez que mi alma esté en paz me dejaré morir feliz._

_Porque mis pasos me llevan a ti, como siempre fue, como siempre debió ser._

_

* * *

_

-Hola- la saludó, viéndola intensamente, ya a escasos centímetros de la mesita del restaurante.

-Hola Ranma- respondió ella sin señales de nerviosismo, sosteniéndole la mirada como la guerrera que era –. Toma asiento y charlemos...

**Continuará.**

No…

Me…

Maten…

…

O lo dejo así… MUAJUAJUAJUA!

PD: Si todo sale bien el siguiente será el último capítulo, talvez luego escriba un epílogo, talvez no. Y disculpen la tardanza, espero ponerme al día de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 8.**

-Un té de limón para mi acompañante por favor- pidió al camarero –Sigue siendo tu favorito, ¿no es así?- preguntó a Ranma con una sonrisa.

-Así es, y el tuyo de menta…

-Algunas nunca cambian…

-Algunas…

Tomaron su té con aparente tranquilidad, pero por dentro uno parecía un volcán a punto de estallar… y la otra era hielo, frío e impenetrable hielo. Mientras Ranma se revolvía interiormente, intentando con torpeza encontrar la manera y el momento adecuado para hacerle esa importante pregunta, esa que finalmente traería paz a su vida, o la destruiría para siempre, ella… estaba impresionada.

-_No siento nada…_- pensó sin poder creerlo.

Se veía a si misma dentro de una habitación de cristal, uno tan fino que nadie podría ver… uno tan resistente que nada podría destruir. Nada saldría de aquel lugar que identificó como su corazón, nada entraría allí… finalmente era conciente de esa impenetrable barrera que construyó a su alrededor durante tantos años. Se sentiría asustada… si pudiera sentir algo… eso sería miedo, pánico talvez, al percatarse del ser frío e insensible en el que se había convertido.

Ranma, su primer y único amor, el que fuera el mejor amigo que pudo haber tenido, el que destruyó su mundo de la forma más cruel y traumática posible, el responsable del infierno que soportó tanto tiempo, el único culpable de lo que era ahora, estaba frente a ella, sentado en su misma mesa, tomando un té tranquilamente, y ella… no sentía nada…

-Oye Akane, ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó él distrayéndola de sus cavilaciones.

Se moría por preguntarle que rayos había sucedido para que se fuera cuando él más la necesitaba, pero no quería parecer desesperado, al menos ante ella… ante la mujer que tuvo su felicidad entre las manos y la arrojó a la basura. Entablaría una conversación, una charla casual y encontraría el momento para preguntárselo.

-No me puedo quejar, me convertí en la guerrera que siempre quise ser- comentó viéndolo a los ojos, no había orgullo en sus palabras, no había sentimiento alguno –Y a ti, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

-No tan bien como a ti…- comentó con sorna, esperó unos segundos pero ella no reaccionó –Pero supongo que tampoco me puedo quejar- finalizó –_Todo lo que sufro me lo tengo bien merecido_- completó en su mente.

La antigua Akane lo habría golpeado por ese comentario tan insensible, hiriente… ignorante, pero ella simplemente le sonrió.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, imagino que te casaste, ¿tienes hijos?- se descubrió a si misma algo ansiosa por la respuesta, una grieta pequeña, casi invisible había aparecido en su barrera protectora, prefirió ignorarla.

-Si me casé…- respondió él, y ella sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, ínfima, no había de que preocuparse –Y no tuve hijos- se quedó pensativo unos segundos –Mamá murió hace unos años… y no he vuelto a ver a mi padre, imagino que estará bien.

Tragó duro, y supo que era la peor persona del mundo, la noticia la había sorprendido, pero seguía sin sentir nada… no se sentía triste ni afligida, Nodoka había sido como una madre para ella durante el corto tiempo que vivió en su casa, y aún así… solo lo había tomado como una circunstancia de la vida.

Ella guardó silencio, y él sintió que hablar de algo tan doloroso como la muerte de su madre lo acreditaba a que ella fuera igual de sincera, así que aprovecharía ese momento para preguntárselo.

-¿Porqué te fuiste aquella…?- comenzó a decir, pero una inoportuna gota cayó sobre su mano -¡Demonios va a comenzar a llover!

Podía cambiar su peinado, su ropa, cualquier cosa que lo caracterizara, pero no eso, su maldición lo descubriría al instante. No era como usar una trenza, o tener los ojos de tal color, era algo que sólo a él le sucedía, talvez no era el único en el mundo, pero seguramente los secuaces de Cornelia buscarían a un hombre que se convirtiera en una pelirroja al contacto con el agua fría y por más que lo intentara… eso no era algo fácil de camuflar.

Ella lo vio ponerse de pie desesperado, buscando algún resguardo a la lluvia en ese precario restaurante de pueblo que tenía todas sus mesas al aire libre. Era como volver al pasado, cuando odiaba convertirse en chica, no podía culparlo, ella había aprendido de la peor manera cuan alto era el precio de ser mujer. Así que rápidamente sacó un par de billetes de su gi y los dejó sobre la mesa, eso sería más que suficiente para pagar ambas bebidas, tomó su mochila e intentó señalarle un pequeño alero donde podrían refugiarse, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, él ya la había tomado de la mano y corría con ella lo más rápido que podía, como si la lluvia fuera el peor de los ácidos.

La había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo lo había hecho, ella guardaba esa respuesta que tanto deseaba y temía escuchar… no dejaría ir esa respuesta… no la dejaría ir a ella… porque en esos momentos, corriendo por las sucias calles de ese pueblo perdido, con su empapado cuerpo de chica, con sus huesos doliendo como cada vez que intentaba hacer algún esfuerzo físico por mínimo que este fuera… él se sentía más fuerte que nunca, más fuerte que en su adolescencia, más fuerte que mientras entrenaba o luego de ganar una batalla… Ese simple contacto lo llenaba de energías, esa fuerza que no provenía del músculo, esa que había olvidado por su ausencia.

-_Akane es mi fuerza…_- supo en ese momento, una sonrisa adornó su rostro, se sentía bien, hacía tantos años que no sonreía.

Se detuvo en un lugar, frente a un portón enorme, ¿sería ese su departamento? Para cuando lo vio introducir una llave en la cerradura lo confirmó. Entró delante de ella, conduciéndola a su hogar, y una nueva grieta apareció, ¿estaría en ese lugar su esposa?, ¿cómo se vería?, se sintió nerviosa, pero decidió que esa grieta estaba muy oculta y era demasiado pequeña como para prestarle atención.

Al entrar a la pequeña habitación en la que él vivía no tuvo dudas de que estaba solo… demasiado solo talvez. Esta vez la grieta si se hizo notar, le preocupaba ver el oscuro y pequeño lugar que resultaba ser su hogar, le recordaba demasiado al claustro al que se vio sometida tanto tiempo.

-Siéntate, iré a traerte algo para que te seques, puedes pasar al baño a cambiarte si quieres- la femenina voz, más adulta y menos chillona que antes la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-N… no es necesario, estoy acostumbrada a la ropa mojada, así estoy bien- respondió tomando asiento sin comprender porqué de pronto tartamudeaba.

-¿Estás segura? Mírate estás empapada, vas a enfermarte si te quedas así- dijo mostrando genuina preocupación mientras encendía la pequeña cocinilla a gas colocando una tetera sobre ella.

-He pasado años viajando por todo Japón, viviendo a la intemperie, ya me hice inmune a esas enfermedades- explicó convincentemente.

-Vaya… pues si te ves más fuerte…- asintió mientras vertía el agua ya tibia sobre su cabeza -¿Te molesta si me cambio la camisa aquí?

-No… claro que… no…- respondió sin comprender porqué de pronto le costaba tanto trabajo decir una simple frase.

Observó con atención, pero lo más desentendidamente que podía, como él se quitaba esa camisa, cuando la piel comenzó a descubrirse ya no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Parecía como si de pronto el mundo transcurriera en cámara lenta, se fijó especialmente en su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, su pecho musculoso a pesar de todo, tan bien formado como lo recordaba, sólo que algo más pálido que antes. Sólo era Ranma, el mismo que había visto tantas veces, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto había extrañado esos pequeños momentos de placer que disfrutaba a escondidas cuando él se quitaba su camisa china… le resultó cómico recordar justo en ese momento los cientos de suspiros que el torso de Ranma le arrancó siendo adolescente.

Pero su pequeño momento de placer visual fue truncado cuando vio algo que provocó un _"crack"_ en su interior, esta grieta era más grande y visible que las anteriores, esta vez la preocupación se reflejó en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?- No pudo contener esa pregunta, tampoco el tono afligido de su voz, talvez él no lo había pasado tan bien, talvez él había sufrido…

¿Por qué de pronto no resistía la idea de que él sufriera? Esa pregunta no tenía respuesta… o quizás, la tenía muy escondida, enterrada bajo años de resentimiento, fuera lo que fuera, la respuesta que recibió acabó con la frialdad que aún le quedaba

-La mayoría de ellas fueron por el accidente, el resto… sólo digamos que pasé una mala temporada…- con ella era demasiado sencillo sincerarse, pero no podía contarle las atrocidades que sufrió, no quería preocuparla… su cercanía le recordaba ese deseo incontrolable por protegerla de todo y de todos.

-¿El… accidente?- preguntó casi sin aliento, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a procesar cientos de nuevas hipótesis, esas que nunca se permitió considerar como posibles.

-Así es, ¿no lo recuerdas?- preguntó algo decepcionado –Este que tuve cuando íbamos a comprar el regalo de Kasumi- ella asintió una vez shockeada y él decidió continuar, talvez por ese camino encontrara su respuesta -. Nunca creí que un tonto camión me hiciera tanto daño, pasé más de un mes en coma, y luego de despertar nunca volví a ser el mismo…

Una de las paredes que protegía su corazón cayó sobre ella, sentía invisibles trozos de cristal lastimando su cuerpo, provocando profundas y dolorosas heridas al tiempo que las piezas de ese complicado puzzle caían una a una en su sitio.

-Si te hubieras quedado conmigo… todo sería diferente…- fue casi un susurro, tan lleno de añoranza que acabó por tirar abajo las paredes que aún quedaban en pie.

Cubrió su boca en un intento desesperado por silenciar ese gemido de dolor que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero no logró contener las lágrimas, así que cuando Ranma se la quedó viendo asustado, como si fuera un animalito acorralado corrió lejos encerrándose en el primer lugar que encontró.

La siguió hasta el baño, sin comprender porqué demonios se había metido allí de esa forma tan desesperada. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba puesto el cerrojo por lo que no tuvo más opción que golpearle.

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupado –¡Akane, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó más ansioso al oír sus sollozos.

Se había dejado caer en el frío suelo de baldosas, con su espalda recargada en la puerta y sus manos apretando su cabeza con desesperación. Mientras el llanto bañaba su rostro y los gemidos de dolor preocupaban al chico que no dejaba de llamarla desde el otro lado de esa puerta, ella comprendía lentamente…

-_Ese no era Ranma…_- dedujo mientras un recuerdo olvidado, un acontecimiento al que nunca le prestó atención parecía en su mente, echando luz sobre tanto misterio.

Había sucedido un par de años antes, mientras caminaba por un lugar desconocido, un espeso bosque el cual confiaba que se convertiría en su lugar de entrenamiento por algunos meses. Allí se encontró a alguien, lo reconoció al instante, de hecho fue la única persona conocida que vio desde que se marchara de Nerima hasta el momento en que Ranma la encontró, era nada menos que Ken el camaleón.

El chico se asombró de verla, de hecho parecía asustado, y antes de que ella pudiera decirle un simple _"hola"_, él comenzó a balbucear mientras se inclinaba en pose de disculpa. Entre tantas cosas que le dijo atropelladamente sólo pudo entender que se disculpaba por algo, también que había mencionado mucho dinero y que fingir ser alguien más era su especialidad. Luego de esa extraña escena huyó velozmente, dejándola lo suficientemente confundida como para no atinar a seguirlo.

Pero ahora ese hecho cobraba todo el sentido del mundo… ahora estaba segura de que quien charlaba con su familia, quien dijo esas hirientes palabras era Ken, Ranma estaba en quien sabe donde luchando por sobrevivir, mientras ella se dejaba engañar como una estúpida.

Parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar y las súplicas y amenazas de Ranma, pidiendo que abriera la puerta o la tiraría abajo, no ayudaban. Darse cuenta en ese instante de que la verdadera puesta en escena había sido esa charla, de que el accidente había sido real, y lo peor de todo… planificado... de que su familia había ideado tal atrocidad poniendo en riesgo la vida de Ranma, que habían dicho cosas horribles sabiendo que ella estaría escuchándolo todo, era simplemente… demasiado.

-¡Akane, por favor lo que sea que necesites puedes confiar en mi, pero por favor sal de ahí, deja de llorar, dime que te sucede!- imploraba él ya cansado de golpear la dura madera.

-_Lo abandoné… caí como una estúpida en esa trampa e hice lo que ellos querían… lo dejé solo, no estuve allí cuando despertó…_- se auto flagelaba mordiendo sus labios por la ira.

Él no había hecho nada malo, él sólo había sido una víctima en todo ese repugnante plan, él había sufrido tanto o más que ella… y fuera por el motivo que fuera… si ella hubiera confiado en él, si no hubiera pensado mal de su prometido como siempre lo hacía, no habría tardado en descubrir la trampa… y cómo él lo dijo… ahora todo sería diferente.

Sintió un golpe en su espalda, luego otro, y otro más, era Ranma intentando tirar la puerta abajo como lo había prometido. El antiguo Ranma la hubiera hecho volar muy lejos, junto con ella de una sola patada, pero el de ahora tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para siquiera hacerle un pequeño hoyo a la madera. Ranma se había vuelto muy débil, y al parecer no sólo físicamente, todo lo que había pasado ese tiempo lo había destruido emocionalmente…

-No puede saber la verdad… no resistiría la maldita verdad…- decidida se puso de pie, y abrió la puerta.

Cuando ella apareció frente a él, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por detener el impulso de la única silla que tenía, y con la que intentaba tirar abajo esa puerta. Afortunadamente no le hizo daño, pero aún así se la veía mal, tan débil y frágil, con sus ojos hinchados y llorosos, su labio inferior sangrando, y su cuerpo temblando… no era ni la sombra de la orgullosa mujer fuerte e independiente que había visto sentada en aquel restaurante minutos antes.

-¿Q… qué te sucedió Akane? Tu boca…

-Lo… ¡Lo siento!- exclamó dejándose caer de rodillas, son sus manos en el suelo y la cabeza baja a modo de disculpa –¡Fui una estúpida… arruiné nuestras vidas!- gritó llorando inconsolablemente…

-Por favor… dime que sucedió aquel día, ¿porqué te fuiste?- le habló en tono conciliador, mientras rechazaba la posición dominante al arrodillarse frente a ella.

-¡Por ingenua! ¡Fui una maldita crédula, debí haber confiado en ti, pero no, me dejé engañar!- explicó alteradamente negando con la cabeza sin atreverse a verlo.

-¡Escúchame Akane, desde que desperté en esa cama de hospital, con esa extraña viéndome como si me tratara de un insecto me he hecho la misma pregunta! Todo lo que he buscado desde que escapé de allí ha sido una respuesta… ¡Necesito saberlo…!- La tomó de los brazos sacudiéndola un poco para que lo viera -¿Porqué me abandonaste?- preguntó con un brillo de súplica plasmado en su mirada -¿Quién te engañó, qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?

-Escuché a tu padre diciendo que… te casarías con otra prometida, una de no sé donde, creo que tenía mucho dinero y…- explicó obviando inteligentemente la parte del verdadero engaño.

-¡Lo sabía! Escapaste luego de escuchar al estúpido de mi padre diciendo esas cosas, y al regresar ya me habían llevado a otra ciudad…- la interrumpió sacando sus propias conclusiones –Impulsiva como siempre debiste creer que yo acepté ese compromiso… por eso te marchaste, ¿no es así?- dijo esas palabras con ternura, se lo escuchaba aliviado, feliz…

Ella no respondió… no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía bajarlo de esa nube, si le contaba que nunca regresó él querría saber porqué, y desde que su pesadilla personal acabó, ella se juró nunca volver a hablar de ese porqué.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…-esas simples palabras, aparentemente casuales, aparentemente inocentes, la hicieron temblar, no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en esos ojos azules tan llenos de emoción –Aún me siento nervioso cuando te tengo tan cerca…

-El mismo cobarde de siempre…- fue la respuesta de ella, mientras sonreía sinceramente secando sus lágrimas con la manga del gi.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde…- comentó mirando a un lado desinteresadamente siguiéndole el juego –Lo que sucede es que mi instinto de supervivencia se activa cuando estoy cerca de algún gorila violento y descoordinado- finalizó con picardía viéndola de reojo.

Estalló en una carcajada cuando el aura de ella comenzó a flamear a su alrededor, verla con su expresión de pura furia, era como recordar los viejos tiempos, y en un acto casi suicida la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te quiero tanto…- le susurró al oído apagando de un golpe la cerilla humana.

El fuego había sido sustituido por una agradable calidez en su pecho, había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en sus brazos, recibir una palabra tierna suya…. perderse completamente en ese sentimiento que tanto negó. No importaba que tan debilitado estuviera él, no importaba que tan fuerte se hubiera vuelto ella… podía tenerla a sus pies con una facilidad aterradora.

Se sentía fuerte teniéndola así, entre sus brazos, tan pequeña y cálida como antes, era como una frágil muñequita necesitada de protección, y por primera vez desde que todo sucedió… él se sentía capaz de proteger a alguien.

Se sentía capaz de hacer cosas que nunca hubiera hecho…

-Si te beso… ¿Te dolerá mucho?- le preguntó palpando, la sangre seca sobre el labio inferior de ella.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- respondió sin pensarlo.

No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por su propio osado comentario, el fogoso y necesitado beso de Ranma dejó su mente en blanco.

-¿Dolió?- preguntó él separándose unos centímetros para verla –Entonces… ¿Puedo repetirlo?- preguntó luego de que ella negara con su cabeza.

Respondió con una sonrisa, y una vez más se perdió en sus labios, dejándose llevar por esas emociones que tanto tiempo estuvieron dormidas. Para cuando la conciencia del paso del tiempo regresó a ella, Ranma besaba su cuello mientras la colocaba sobre el duro futón.

-R… Ranma…- susurró, llamando su atención.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó él viéndola comprensivamente.

-Tienes una esposa… esto no es correcto…- fue la primer excusa que encontró para explicar esa sensación de angustia que las caricias de Ranma le provocaban.

-Ya te dije que escapé de esa mansión, la abandoné porque… no importa porqué, sólo importa que siempre fue a ti a quien quise tener de esta forma… ¿me permites demostrártelo?- preguntó suplicantemente, no quería presionarla, pero tampoco podía negar cuanto la deseaba.

-Apaga la luz- pidió ella, dándole con ese pedido la aceptación que él buscaba.

Hizo lo que ella le pidió, creyendo que se trataba de la típica vergüenza por su cuerpo que suelen tener las mujeres. Nunca sabría el verdadero motivo, nunca imaginaría que Akane intentaba esconder en la oscuridad, las marcas que otros hombres habían dejado tan visibles en su piel. Ella lo sabía, podía atribuir las heridas y moratones que nunca sanarían al duro entrenamiento, pero las marcas de latigazos en su espalda la delatarían al instante.

Ya en la oscuridad como ella quería, regresó al futón y continuó con su placentera tarea, disfrutando como nunca del acto íntimo, sintiendo por primera vez que estaba en el lugar adecuado con la persona correcta. Las sensaciones físicas que experimentaba al recorrer la tersa piel con sus manos y boca le recordaban la ocasión en la que probó ese maldito afrodisíaco por primera vez. Pero había algo más, una presión en el pecho, tan dulce y embriagante como el aroma del cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo, ese cariño, amor y devoción que nunca podría sentir por nadie más, esos que convertían un acto carnal, en una unión espiritual.

La incomodidad aumentaba, y no podía comprender que sucedía, hacía mucho que sus inocentes ideales de niña correcta le habían sido arrebatados de raíz, así que la creciente angustia no se debía a conflictos de moralidad. Pero cuando Ranma colocó la mano sobre uno de sus pechos, para acariciarlo con deleite, se vio obligada a reprimir un grito de horror. Recordó los cientos de rostros masculinos, todos esos hombres que la tomaron como Ranma lo hacía en esos momentos, esos malditos que disfrutaron de su cuerpo cuando no podía defenderse, esos a los que tanto luchó por olvidar. El aspecto deprimente de la habitación, ese futón tendido sobre un suelo de tierra, y el olor a encierro hacían aún más vívidos esos malditos recuerdos.

Pero Ranma no era como esos tipos… él no la estaba forzando, y aunque fuera un poco brusco a la hora de acariciarla, sabía que podría detenerlo en cuanto lo quisiera. Por aquellos hombres sólo podía sentir rencor, y un profundo asco, mientras que por Ranma… sólo sabía una cosa, lo que sentía por él era algo mucho más grande que el cariño y mucho más profundo que una amistad. Y a pesar de ello… sentía exactamente la misma desesperación y el mismo repudio cuando él la tocaba, que cuando lo hicieron tantos otros.

Ya lo suponía, durante sus momentos de racionalidad, había comprendido que luego de lo sucedido, jamás podría disfrutar del acto sexual, que esa muestra de amor, llevada al plano físico, para ella nunca sería más que una tortura, a la cual planeaba no volver a someterse jamás. Pero él había aparecido, había aclarado sus dudas, y esos molestos fantasmas que se empeñaban en pintarlo como el maldito culpable de su mala fortuna, habían desaparecido finalmente. Y lo más importante… estaba en deuda con él, después de todo fue ella quien tomó una mala decisión, quien se dejó llevar por su temperamento arruinando de esa forma la vida de ambos… ella se lo debía.

Y si eso lo hacía feliz, ella se lo daría…

El precio de su libertad había sido demasiado alto, pero la había convertido en una excelente actriz, fingir la había sacado de aquel terrible encierro, y fingir lo haría feliz, así que eso hizo… fingió con tanta precisión que él nunca lo notó…

Él lo hizo de la única forma que conocía, fue duro y contundente, casi agresivo, y la marca de sus manos en el cuerpo de ella no se borró en semanas.

Ella se dejó hacer, sólo se dedicó a actuar su papel, observando pasivamente la situación, jamás tomando la iniciativa… actuando exactamente como siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando todo acabó él la acunó en sus brazos, y ella se permitió el arriesgado placer de cerrar sus ojos e indefensa, abandonarse al mundo de los sueños. Sabía que nunca volvería a dormir tan bien, ni a soñar tan bonito como esa noche.

Y no se equivocó…

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando despertó, dormir a la intemperie había aligerado su sueño lo suficiente para no ser atacada mientras dormía, así que el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el cristal con más fuerza la alertó. Observó a Ranma unos segundos, dormía muy quieto, no parecía haberse movido desde que ella se durmió, nunca supo porqué eso la entristeció, talvez porque era una prueba más de que había perdido toda esa vitalidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Su mirada se endureció, no era momento de sentirse triste, debía ser fuerte e irse lo antes posible, no quería darle esperanzas vanas. Ya no se sentía una mujer, sólo era un cuerpo vacío que para lo único que servía era para el arte. Él no se merecía arruinar su vida con alguien así a su lado, alguien que no solo tuvo la culpa de lo mal que ambos lo pasaron, sino que además tenía que fingir durante un encuentro íntimo, y vaya que se sentía culpable por esto último. Decidida a no perder más tiempo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse, mientras él despertaba.

-Buenos días- la saludó somnoliento -¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando de emoción, despertar con ella a su lado siempre había sido su sueño.

-No desayunaré, me iré ahora, tengo que hacer mi entrenamiento matutino- respondió lo más fríamente que pudo.

El brillo se apagó, la emoción fue sustituida por resignación, se pateó mentalmente por no haberse preparado para lo inevitable. Debía dejarla ir… durante la noche se dio el gusto de deleitarse sintiéndola dormida en sus brazos, agotada luego ser suya, todas las noches de su vida debieron ser así, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

¿Qué podía ofrecerle un fugitivo como él? Si se quedaba a su lado tendría una vida miserable, llena de carencias, huyendo de un lugar a otro, y lo más grave… la pondría en peligro. Y por sobre todas las cosas, jamás permitiría que le sucediera algo a su Akane.

-Entiendo…- respondió él, aunque lo intentara sus palabras no podían sonar tan frías como las de ella.

Acabó de alistarse mientras él la observaba desde su lecho sin perder detalle, grabando el que seguramente sería el último momento a su lado.

-Oye Ranma…- llamó su atención mientras ya lista se echaba al hombro su mochila –Dijiste que habías huido, ¿alguien te persigue aún?- preguntó viéndolo con seriedad, esa pregunta estaba dando vueltas en su mente desde que él lo mencionó.

-Así es, por eso en un par de meses me iré a otra ciudad- explicó.

-Cuídate mucho por favor- pidió caminando hacia la puerta –Gracias por todo, adiós- se despidió abriendo la puerta, su mano tembló al contacto con la perilla, un paso y saldría de su vida para siempre.

-Estoy feliz de haber sido capaz de amarte desde el principio…- esa dulce frase resonó en su interior, conmoviéndola hasta las lágrimas.

-Lo mismo digo…- respondió ella apresurándose por salir, cerrando la puerta tras de si y corriendo por los pasillos de ese lugar, debía alejarse antes de rendirse a la tentación de regresar a sus brazos.

Se quedó allí, solo en su futón, mirando la puerta con añoranza… ahora podía dejarse atrapar, si lo mataban ya no importaba, moriría en paz, y sin ella la vida no tenía sentido. Su Akane…. su verdadera fuerza se había ido, y aunque su ausencia dolía aún más que antes, el haberla tenido en cuerpo y alma antes de morir fue una bendición.

Caminaba por las solitarias calles de piedra, la lluvia disimulaba sus lágrimas, y su corazón no hacía más que doler, _"es lo mejor"_ se repetía una y otra vez, dándose fuerzas para continuar, para regresar a esa vida de la que nunca se quejó, pero que ahora entendía que sin él, carecía de un objetivo.

No se atrevieron a decirlo, pero ambos lo sabían, este era el _"Hasta nunca"._

**FIN.**

Ejem… NMM… (No Me Maten)

Bueno hago un par de aclaraciones:

1- Ken el camaleón es un personaje de la serie que cambia de apariencia y puede copiar a cualquier persona.

2- La última frase que Ranma le dice a Akane la plagié (cof cof) de una canción llamada "Fire Flower" interpretada por el VOCALOID Len, si quieren verla está en la lista de reproducción "Vocaloid" de mi canal de Youtube (Trekumy2010).

Se viene el epílogo en breve… espero que en breve…


	9. Epílogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Epílogo.**

_4 años más tarde…_

-¡Familia, a comer!- La dulce voz de la Tendo mayor resonó en toda la estancia.

Los tres hombres acudieron a tan tentador llamado, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, la comida de Kasumi continuaba siendo igual de deliciosa, talvez eso era lo único que continuaba igual que en los viejos tiempos.

-Acabo de hablar con Nabiki por teléfono, dice que obtuvieron una pista bastante certera acerca del paradero de Akane, tienen esperanzas de encontrarla en menos de un mes- comentó Tofú tomando el tazón de manos de su esposa.

-Sería maravilloso que la encontraran- dijo Kasumi con la misma emoción en su voz que aparecía con cada pista incierta y se esfumaba cuando dicha pista no rendía frutos.

-Mi pobre niña… nunca pensé que le estuviéramos haciendo tanto daño- se lamentó mirando de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado.

-Creí que me habían perdonado por lo que sucedió, ya pasaron diez años, incluso me permitieron regresar a vivir con ustedes- se defendió Genma sintiéndose ofendido.

-No mal interprete a mi padre, claro que lo perdonamos, pero hubiera sido agradable saber que Akane escucharía aquella conversación, debe odiarnos por todas las cosas horribles que dijimos- explicó Kasumi.

-Nosotros creyendo que el accidente había sido una mera actuación, que Ranma estaba de acuerdo, y él debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte…- se lamentó Tofú.

-Nabiki continúa teniendo pesadillas hasta el día de hoy, siente que mandó a matar a Ranma al contratar a ese camionero…

-Puedo apreciarlo mucho amigo Saotome, pero debe admitir que lo que hizo arruinó la vida de muchas personas… sobre todo la de los muchachos.

-Sabe perfectamente lo arrepentido que estoy señor Tendo, tuve que soportar ver a mi hijo sufriendo toda clase de atrocidades, quería que él fuera feliz y no le faltara nada, no deseaba que continuara pasando necesidades… pero acabé convirtiéndolo en un delincuente que fue capaz de hacer cosas horribles por escapar… y ahora ni siquiera sé si continuará con vida.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y cada uno continuó con su almuerzo, tristeza y arrepentimiento reinaban ese hogar desde hacía diez largos años ya…

* * *

Llegó a su casa de buen humor, dejó las llaves sobre una modesta mesita a mitad del comedor y se metió a la ducha, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se sentía bien.

Ya casi se cumplía un año desde que vivía en ese apartamento, no era la gran cosa pero resultaba mucho más espacioso e iluminado que los anteriores, seguramente porque el haberse estabilizado en un sitio le daba la posibilidad de un mejor trabajo y por consiguiente mayores ingresos.

La muerte del esposo de la señora Cornelia Fitzwillyam fue anunciada en todos los periódicos de Japón, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa; finalmente Cornelia se había resignado a no encontrarlo, seguramente la cacería se había dado por concluida, y ya no necesitaba esconderse.

Continuaba usando un nombre falso y tomando ciertas precauciones como llevar el cabello suelto y evitar a toda costa transformarse frente a alguien, pero ya había regresado a sus cómodas camisas chinas, ideales para entrenar.

Por increíble que pareciera su cuerpo lentamente sanaba, el arte siempre fue su vida y alegría, y un buen día lo recordó, así que con gran esfuerzo y no poco dolor, retomó su entrenamiento, uno muy suave, casi de principiante, pero poco a poco regresaba a ser el de antes… aquel capaz de protegerla…

Akane… aquella madrugada, viéndola salir de su habitación creyó que su vida había perdido el sentido, sin una misión y habiéndola tenido cerca para perderla nuevamente, no valía la pena continuar existiendo. Pero ella, tan increíble como siempre, cambió todo aquello, le regaló nuevos deseos de vivir, una energía tan intensa que se sentía capaz de lo que fuera. Ella nunca se alejó…

No volvieron a tener encuentros íntimos, de hecho ni siquiera habían vuelto a hablarse, y aunque no podía negar que extrañaba el contacto físico, sentir su energía tan cercana en todo momento era más que suficiente. Saberla bien, cada día más fuerte, y al pendiente suyo era como un sueño vuelto realidad.

Permaneció en aquel pequeño poblado donde se encontraron, solo un par de semanas más, sintiendo su aura proveniente de algún lugar dentro del espeso bosque aledaño, había perdido sus fuerzas pero no su capacidad de sentirla. Cuando se marchó de allí se despidió en silencio de su amor, ahora si para siempre, creyendo que ya sin ninguna clase de conexión entre ellos, todo dejaría de importar, pero un par de días luego de establecerse en ese nuevo poblado… volvió a sentirla.

Casi llora de la emoción cuando supo que ella había ido tras él, para protegerlo, para cuidarlo, y talvez… porque a ella también le hacía bien su presencia. Entonces decidió comenzar a entrenar duramente, tenía que convertirse en el fuerte guerrero que era antes, tenía que volver a ser autosuficiente, no podía condenarla a una vida entera tras él, tras un pobre diablo que podía ser vencido con los ojos cerrados.

Continuó cambiando su residencia cada poco tiempo, y ella siempre lo siguió, eso sólo aumentaba sus ánimos, y ahora cuando se sentía fuera de peligro, cuando ya no tenía que ser un fugitivo… ahora podía considerar una posibilidad que nunca se había atrevido a sopesar. Talvez si él volvía a ser el de siempre, si se convertía en alguien digno de una mujer como ella, sólo talvez… podría sorprenderla un día, ir a su campamento y pedirle que fuera su mujer, su compañera, que compartiera su vida con la de él, le suplicaría de rodillas si era necesario, no la dejaría ir… susurraría a su oído, o gritaría al cielo con todas sus fuerzas que la amaba, que nada tenía sentido sin ella, que a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo, la cuidaría y haría tan feliz que redimiría todas sus culpas.

Le dedicaría su vida entera, sólo a ella… porque su vida le pertenecía, porque ella lo convirtió en lo que él era en esos momentos…

Salió de la ducha tan feliz como había entrado, imaginar nuevas formas de sorprenderla, de demostrarle lo que sentía, de hacerle bien, se había convertido en el mejor pasatiempo. Se vistió y se dispuso a preparar un bocadillo rápido, luego de comer iría a un gimnasio cercano a entrenar como cada día. La vida finalmente lo trataba bien…

Escuchó un fuerte golpe en su puerta que lo alertó, el siguiente golpe logró tirarla abajo, saltó sin esfuerzo por encima de la mesita colocándose en guardia, la sangre se congeló, y la respiración se detuvo por un instante cuando la vio.

-Cornelia…- Murmuró observando con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa a los seis enormes hombres que la rodeaban…

* * *

Corría desesperadamente, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera descuidado tanto? Desde hacía días había percibido a esa gente, una elegante mujer seguida por unos hombres de dimensiones sobre humanas, siguiendo los pasos de su prometido. Ellos caminaban por la calle llamando la atención de la gente, preguntando en los lugares que él frecuentaba, entregando dinero, comprando silencios.

Había incluso abandonado su entrenamiento por mantenerlos vigilados, pero un mal movimiento, al parecer continuaba siendo una niña torpe como siempre le decía Ranma, había quebrado su muñeca. Se descuidó, sólo unas horas mientras se revolvía de dolor intentando colocarse a si misma el vendaje, demasiado apretado, demasiado flojo, no podía dar con la configuración correcta. Y entonces cuando creyó que casi lo lograba, sintió su aura, esa a la que se había vuelto tan sensible, esa que él le dejaba sentir sin problemas, estremeciéndose nerviosa, inestable, temerosa… sólo podía significar una cosa… ella no había cumplido con su misión.

Su misión como ella lo llamaba, era protegerlo, cuidar de él, no permitir que nada malo le pasara. Aquel día, luego de correr por esas calles empapadas, luego de lavar su alma con esas dolorosas lágrimas, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse de allí, tomar un tren hacia ningún sitio, sin pensar en su futuro… se descubrió a si misma como aquella adolescente que huyó de sus problemas y que tanto daño causó a la persona que más quería. Él no había hecho nada malo, él había sido una víctima, una víctima de su impulsivo carácter… no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera.

Alguien lo buscaba… él huía de ese alguien, ese alguien quería dañarlo y ella tan egoísta sólo pensaba en escapar. En ese momento lo decidió, y regresando cada cosa a su sitio, volviendo a armar su tienda de campaña, se prometió a si misma cuidarlo hasta el día de su muerte, permanecer cerca suyo, evitando que él la viera, como si fuera su ángel de la guarda… no ella no podía ser un ángel, no después de todo el daño que hizo… entonces sería su demonio de la guarda, lo protegerías y haría lo que fuera por él.

Quiso ocultarse, realmente lo intentó, pero pronto recordó que ella nunca había podido esconderse de él, por ese motivo cada vez que se mudaba de pueblo, siempre lo hacía hacia uno con un bosque cercano, lugares ideales para ella, lugares que incluso lo ponían en riesgo ya que determinaban un patrón muy claro. Para él, era más importante tenerla cerca que encontrar un buen lugar para ocultarse.

Subía la quinta de diez escaleras, ya estaba muy cerca de él, y sentía con dolor su aura debilitándose cada vez más, él se había esforzado más allá de los límites humanos para volver a ser el mismo de antes, pero aún no poseía todas sus habilidades y podía hacerse una clara idea de los golpes que debía estar recibiendo.

-¡Hyaaa!- salió de sus pulmones mientras caía con una patada voladora sobre uno de los tipos que lo golpeaban.

Al entrar no se había detenido a observar la situación, no le importaba donde estuviera ubicado cada uno de los hombres que lo atacaban, lo único que le importaba era que dejaran de golpearlo, que ya no lo debilitaran más o tirarían por la borda todo lo que tanto le costó avanzar.

El tipo a su derecha no le costó trabajo, un gancho directo a la mandíbula con el ángulo perfecto y no molestaría por un par de horas, su muñeca quebrada se deshizo por dentro, pero poco le importó, el de su izquierda requirió un par de golpes y una patada, pero no le tomó más que un par de segundos dejarlo fuera de combate, y entonces… debía admitirlo, se confió.

Aún sabiendo que a sus espalda estaban esos tres tipos aún en pie, y esa mujer extraña que tan mal presentimiento le había dado desde que la vio por primera vez, se tomó unos instantes para verlo. Era su pequeño placer personal, había pasado tantos años siguiendo su aura, pero nunca se atrevió a espiarlo, ni siquiera a seguirlo mientras salía a trabajar, no quería rendirse a la tentación de regresar a sus brazos, no era correcto, y ahora necesitaba verlo, estudiarlo por completo, reconocer sus rasgos, los que habían cambiado, los que continuaban intactos.

Sus ojos… tan hermosos como siempre la observaban asustados, temblorosos, temiendo por ella. ¿Qué esperaba, que se quedara tan tranquila mientras esos tipos le daban la golpiza de su vida? Ella le sonrió, esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que hacía tanto que no usaba, y él respondió de igual forma, con un brillo de decisión en su mirada, quizás pensando en como sería volver a luchar juntos, hombro con hombro… nunca pudo preguntárselo.

Entonces escuchó ese inconfundible sonido, ese que conocía sólo por películas de acción, pero que en esos momentos aterraba por su realidad, alguien le quitó el seguro a su arma, luego dos sonidos muy parecidos… ella fue rápida, muy rápida. Por suerte para ella, por desgracia para él… Ranma, abstraído en inoportunos sueños donde ella era la única protagonista, no fue tan rápido… no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que la sintió lanzándolo al suelo bruscamente.

La acribillaron, tres armas de alta cadencia agotaron su munición en ella, a ninguno le importó el hombre que horrorizado sentía como su felicidad se extinguía, viéndola sin poder apartar la mirada, en un acto tan doloroso como plagado de perversa morbosidad, sin perderse los últimos instantes de vida de la única cosa en el mundo por la que valía la pena continuar.

Su cuerpo agujereado por completo, sus órganos internos destrozados, la sangre abandonando su cuerpo con demasiada velocidad… nada era suficiente para acabarla, no hasta sentirlo una última vez, no hasta transmitirle ese imperioso pensamiento que seguramente su desgarrado cuerpo le impediría decir con palabras.

No podía ver, pero podía sentir… dolor, demasiado dolor, pero también calidez y ese alivio de saberlo abrazándola, y como si fuera un milagro las palabras salieron.

-No me busques… estaré en el infierno…- con sus ojos aún abiertos, el último resquicio de vida se le escapó sin llegar a escuchar el grito agónico, que hizo retumbar las paredes, el sonido de un alma muriendo dentro de un cuerpo vivo.

* * *

Con ella en sus brazos, las lágrimas cubriendo la visión y su cuerpo ardiendo por dentro, temblando ante el peor de sus temores, supo que en ese momento acabaría esa maldita pesadilla.

Ese monstruo engalanado en un traje de diseñador francés, continuaba riendo escandalosamente como lo hubiera hecho desde que fue disparada la primer bala, él le permitió reír, le permitió hablar… él ya no pensaba… quedaba en su interior apenas una pequeña gota de cordura, y no la gastaría en esa cosa.

-¿Creíste que buscaba matarte a ti, verdad?- preguntó sin esperar obtener una respuesta –Estúpido, jamás me importaste tú… quería matarla a ella… a la culpable de tu desprecio, frente a tus ojos. Siempre supe donde estabas, no importaba cuanto huyeras, nunca pudiste despistarme, el verdadero reto fue encontrarla a ella, pero tú me hiciste las cosas muy fáciles, la encontraste por mí.

Él parecía no escucharla, no importaba… ella relataría su gran plan, y luego se marcharía dejándolo allí, no necesitaba ver como se suicidaría una vez solo, a un lado del cuerpo de su amante, imaginarlo una y otra vez de distintas formas era más reconfortante.

-Cuando supe que ambos viajaban juntos, decidí darles un tiempo, el suficiente para que ya no pudieras vivir sin esa maldita… no tengo que explicar el resto de mi plan, ¿Verdad?

Silencio, sólo unos segundos de silencio era todo lo que necesitaba, y entonces utilizó lo que conservaba de cordura en quien realmente importaba…

-Allí iré también…- respondió a su prometida acariciando su rostro –Sufriremos juntos… por siempre.

No necesitó pronunciar el nombre de la devastadora técnica, tampoco le llevó eternos segundos concentrar su energía negativa, los presentes sólo alcanzaron a ver ese aterrador aura de un ébano tan intenso que lo cubrió todo en un instante, y entonces… todo acabó para ellos.

_Nunca más miradas cómplices…_

_Nunca más sonrisas…_

_Nunca más discusiones…_

_Nunca más disculpas…_

_Nunca más sueños…_

_Nunca más oportunidades para ser felices…_

**FIN**

No le presten atención a la última parte, necesitaba rematar el fic con algo.

Bueno emm… ok ya pueden matarme, ya acabó, aunque si quieren hago el epílogo 2 y mato a los personajes que me quedaron vivos XDD.

Nos leemos pronto, planeo continuar con Mariposa de Cristal.

Gracias por seguir esta historia.


End file.
